Light: The Marvin the Martian Story
by outerglow
Summary: A danger is erupting a war between two planets. Marvin the Martian holds a secret that could save them all. Rated PG for slight violence, nothing you wouldn't see in a cartoon. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapters 1 through 3

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Purple like a ripe grape, the image of a foggy steam rose up from the dirt as it attempted to grace the ground with its beauty. This fog was a fog unlike any other; it was a steam of anger from the power core of its planet. However, the fog wasn't dangerous to the land it was steaming against. The fog was heading to a destination, a hunt for the kill. No one or no being could deny its presents, but couldn't explain it at all. Yet when the steam lifted off the ground, and into the air, every Venusians knew it was up to no good.  
Looking down from the balcony of his palace, the Emperor of Venus stared bewildered toward the cloud racing toward the stars. He gave a sigh in grief; the planet that this un-ruley fog would hit, would never be seen or heard of again.  
  
"This is the fourth planet this month", the ruler slumped into his throne, "and we're becoming a threat to the galaxy."  
  
"But your majesty", his right hand servant explained, "the light only destroys the threat it self. We are not doing anything wrong."  
  
"I know that Dewin?" the emperor rose back up, "but just last week the Leptons were our allies, now they're just a shower of meteors."  
  
"You are doing nothing wrong my emperor," Dewin broke into a sly grin, "Everyone knows the Leptons were writing out an allied treaty with the Martians."  
  
"Still, there's something about this that isn't right", the stressed man supported himself against the balcony banister, "These planets haven't even struck yet, and the light is already destroying them. In all my years of studying the light, it's never done this."  
  
"Don't stress about it your majesty", Dewin sat the man back into his throne, "Your public is counting on you to rule them, not rule the light." The emperor starred out into the yellow sky as the ripples of violet cloud rose further into the atmosphere.  
  
Not too far away from Venus, another emperor was starring into the red sky of his planet with worry on his mind. "I don't understand it commander", he walked over toward his lookout quarters, "The planet Lepton has done nothing to the Venusians, and they pull a stunt like this."  
  
"But sir", the commander began, "they have no control over what planet that force of theirs destroys."  
  
"No, I don't believe it", the emperor began once more, "this is the fourth planet this month; Kelroy is up to no good." The commander gave an immense sigh.  
  
"The Emperor of Venus is not up to anything your majesty. He's probably as worried as you are." The ruler spun around in dismay at his commander's observation.  
  
"Worried as I am?" he got an inch away from his comrade face, "he doesn't have to worry about his planet being blown to smithereens. That force, as you call it, protects that planet." The emperor backed away from the commander as he buried his face into his hands.  
  
"I don't know anymore", he quietly jabbered on, "the only way to save us is to fight."  
  
"But sir", the commander shouted in fear, "everyone knows of that force. You won't find a Martian within three galaxies away that would take on a Venusian!"  
  
"Then that would take great planning to overcome", the emperor of Mars declared, "we must pass a law of some kind. A law to prevent the next generation of Martians of knowing anything about the Venus force that you speak of."  
  
"What would be the consequences", the commander questioned in wary.  
  
"The parent or guardian to question my authority upon this matter will face a penalty of imprisonment."  
  
"And the child?"  
  
"Sent to a reformatory school to be washed of the knowledge that they know", the emperor turned to his right hand Martian with grief in his voice, "I'm sorry my dear friend, but this is the only way." The commander shook his head in sorrow. "As a member of the royal family it is my job to protect what is my family's, and I am counting on you Commander X-22 to carry out this order."  
  
"Yes your grace", the Martian gave a heavy sigh as he left the room.  
  
Five minuets later the public alarms of Mars were sounding off to round up any earful Martian within its distance. As the large crowd of people surrounded the palace, the commander made his entrance.  
  
"By order of the Emperor of Mars, from this day fourth, any Martian to speak of the planet Venus or any thing to do with a Venusian power or person to their offspring will be arrested and sent to prison. The child with the knowledge known will be sent to a reformatory to be washed of any knowing what so ever." The commander looked into the crowd as what looked like a horde of angry and fearful beings began to scream at him in fury. Then a pair of eyes caught the commander's attention. A short, red haired, woman within the crowd gave him a stare of confidence. It was his wife Maggie. Maggie placed her jacket hood upon her head as she sprinted out of the square, toward their house. X-22 swallowed hard as he shook his head in disbelief, he knew what she was about to do.  
  
Not too far away from the rally, Maggie was brainstorming every little detail of the plan she was going to create. She knew that her husband may fight for her and their two children. However, he was a dedicated servant to the Emperor. She knew she needed a counter plan.  
  
"I'm home", she rushed into the house searching for her two children, "Martin??"  
  
"Yeah Mommy", a five year old little Martian came into the living room.  
  
"Sweetie, your father will be home very soon", she hugged her oldest, "it's up to you, to go to Mrs. House's farm. I want you to pack your back-pack with your clothes. I'll help you in a minuet; I just have to find your brother." She paid the babysitter the fees she owed her, and sent her on her way. Maggie rushed up the stairs to the nursery.  
  
"Marvy?" she baby talked to her one year old little boy. The little baby with red hair just like hers starred up toward her in pure delight. She picked him up with tears in her eyes. "You may not understand now why I'm doing this", she kissed his tiny forehead, "but I promise you, that when you become older and wiser, you will thank me for this." The infant looked up toward her, as he held on to her every word.  
  
"Mommy has to go somewhere for a while", tears began streaming down her face, "and it's up to you to help her while she's gone. I want you to know everything about the planet Venus, and your brother will make sure you know everything. Including a light, a strong light, and this light is the only thing I truly want you to study. Trust me sweetheart, when you get older you will know why." She kissed the baby's forehead as tears streamed down her face. Standing in the doorway was Martin, he was packed and ready. Maggie knelt down toward her oldest as she gave both her children a big bear hug.  
  
"I love you both", she cried, "and Martin, I want you to watch over Marvin. Make sure he knows everything about Venus."  
  
"Why?" the young boy began, but was interrupted by a loud pounding on the front door.  
  
"I can't explain", she kissed them both. She placed Marvin into Martin's arms as she hurried them out the back door. "Don't look back, just keep running!"  
  
"Mommy!" little Marvin squealed with his arms out as Martin carried him over his shoulder.  
  
"I love you", Maggie hit her knees in an immense fit of tears.  
  
"Open the door Maggie!" the commander was on the other side, "this is the last warning!" Maggie quickly shut the back door as she raced for the front. Before she opened the door, the army behind it smashed through, knocking the woman on the floor.  
  
"Maggie Martian", the commander began, "you are under arrest for violating the new law passed by the emperor."  
  
"What law", she spat in his face, "the law to protect the next generation from existence!"  
  
"Take her away!" X-22 starred at the woman in grief. Maggie kicked and squawked all the way to the vehicle, as the authorities took her away. Over the hill, as Martin was running with all his might, Marvin took one last glance at the house, and one last glance at his mother.  
  
Chapter2  
  
"Maggie Martian", the commander pounded his gavel upon his stand, "you have been charge of violation 19:48, which states: Any Martian to speak of the Venusian culture to their offspring is against the law. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty", she smirked toward her husband, "and proud of it."  
  
"Mrs. Martian?" X-22 began formally to his wife, "what caused this notion of events to occur."  
  
"Your crazy for allowing this to happen Melvin", she began to cry, "you know as well as any other Martian on this planet, that the light source on the planet Venus can annihilate any threat that may come to it. If we fight, we will die!"  
  
"We're not positive on that Maggie", X-22 calmly announced, "That may be a hoax to protect their reputation."  
  
"Coward!" she mouthed to him, "you yellow streaked Martian, have you no dignity to admit what is the TRUTH!?" X-22 starred upon his wife in dismay as another fit of tears streamed down her coal black face.  
  
"Where are my children?" he spoke rationally excluding her from the image in his mind.  
  
"MY, children are gone", she smiled vigorously toward the commander, "they're in a place that you may never find." She paused. "He knows." X-22 starred wide eyed toward her statement. "He knows Melvin, and he will apply what he knows. He promised me."  
  
"Martin?" X-22 choked out in anger.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" she smiled in victory toward her ex-husband.  
  
"Guards", X-22 commanded, "take her away." Maggie again looked toward X-22 with a large smile expressed upon her blackened face. The commander just stood there shaking in anger, as she left the room.  
  
The next morning, and across many miles, little Marvin awoke with a shout of tears.  
  
"Mommy's gone Marv", Martin tried to comfort the little Martian, "she's not coming back." Still the little boy looked toward his older brother for an explanation, but Martin had none. "Mrs. House is gonna be our new momma", Martin sighed heavily, "I don't know why?"  
  
Living at the House farm was very different for the young Martians. It was their job to feed the cluckins and moos everyday. They were fed twice each day, and were in bed by nightfall. As Marvin grew, Martin began to for fill his mother's last request to him. Martin tried to find everyway possible to bestow information about Venus to Marvin. However Martin was not teaching himself. He knew that it was supposed to be Marvin, and not he to know what was to be explained in the future.  
  
Many years had passed, and Martin enlisted into the Martian Army. Marvin was saddened to watch Martin go away, and he then became determined to make a life for his own. At nineteen, Marvin had finally moved back into the city to be an astronomer for the government. Over the years he had grown a great fond of the planet Venus. No one knew why.  
  
However, one dreadful day across the city, the fate of the Martian Empire, was about to be bestowed over to another.  
  
"You are the last of this Dynasty my daughter", the emperor choked out to his only heir to the throne; "you must protect Mars."  
  
"But father, I don't know what to do", the young princess cried next to his bed.  
  
"Leave us!" he commanded his servants to leave. When they were alone with just the commander in the chambers, the emperor began, "I've taught you everything my child, my last request you must for fill." She nodded choking through sobs. "You must destroy the Venusians." X-22's gut fell toward this request, he remembered the last night he saw his wife before him in court.  
  
"Why", she questioned eagerly.  
  
"Because," the emperor wheezed, "they are a threat, we are the next to die. You must over take them, before they over take us." X-22 looked away in horror to his request. "The commander will help you", the emperor noted to his daughter, "you can do it, and I know you can."  
  
"Yes, father", the princess sobbed once more upon the covers of his bed. X- 22 looked back at the emperor in pain to see that he had indeed passed on.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The days went by faster after the Emperor had died. The planet mourned his death, as did his daughter. She was crowned Queen of Mars the day after they buried him. Still X-22 was worrisome over the consequences that may take place by challenging the planet Venus. However knowing of the promise his new Queen made to her father, he did not interfere. It wasn't until a year later, that the operation would start coming together. The Martian Army was beginning the draft for the war to become.  
  
It had come to X-22 that one of his men was achieving more in his platoon than any other. His officers explained to him that this Martian was unbelievable in the skills they had taught him in the army. Very excited to meet this one of a kind person, X-22 demanded that this Martian be brought before him. When meeting the high achieving solder, X-22 was very interested on where this man had come from.  
  
"They say that you may be a Lieutenant in the matter of two to three years", X-22 began, "how do you suppose that they came up with that?"  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" the Martian requested. X-22 nodded his head as the solder spoke once more, "I don't know how this all occurred. I just got into the army not more than three years ago. I'm kind of singled out of the other men, sir. An outcast if you call it. I can't explain it."  
  
"Your skill may be genetic", X-22 suggested, "Was your father in the military?"  
  
"From what I remember, Yes", the boy answered.  
  
"Maybe you can give me his name? Is he still alive?"  
  
"I don't know", the solder answered, "I was orphaned at a young age."  
  
"Well, what's his name anyway", X-22 grew interested, "I could probably get in contact with him."  
  
"It frankly doesn't matter to me sir", the boy began once more, "from what I remember, it was my father who destroyed my family."  
  
"Still, I would like to speak with him", X-22 suggested, "a name perhaps?" The boy sighed heavily. In so long he hadn't mentioned his father.  
  
"That would be, Melvin", he answered, "Melvin Martian. He was the high commander of the Martian Army." X-22 dropped his pen on the floor.  
  
"M-Melvin Martian?" he asked with a quiver in his voice, "Your father was Melvin Martian?"  
  
"Yes sir", the boy grew concerned toward his commanding officer, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!" X-22 regained his composer, "and that would make you?"  
  
"Oh", the boy smiled, "My name is Martin Martian."  
  
"Martin?" a small smile began to stretch upon his coal black face, "It was great talking to you, dismissed." The boy stood back up from his seat as he saluted the commander, turned around, and walked out of the room.  
  
For several months up to two years X-22 kept a close watch on the boy. Of all these years he couldn't believe that his oldest son had returned to him. Soon after Martin was finally ranked Lieutenant, X-22 was diagnosed with a disease. The disease was a cancer that attacked every organ in his body, it was incurable, and would cost X-22 his life. The day that the commander was finally put upon his death bed, he requested the young solder to be at his side.  
  
"I don't understand commander", Martin questioned to his commanding officer, "Why me?"  
  
"I've called you to my side, because I have a confession to make", X-22 declared, "leave us." The servants in the room cleared out, so X-22 could speak to Martin in private.  
  
"I'm your father", the old commander blurted out, "I'm Melvin Martian."  
  
"No", Martin couldn't believe his ears, "you can't be."  
  
"It's true", X-22 explained, "twenty-one years ago I arrested your mother for treason."  
  
"Why?" Martin hit his knees next to the bed, "why was she arrested?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" X-22 couldn't believe his ears, "you don't know about the light?"  
  
"What light?" Martin had confusion painted on his face. X-22 sighed heavily. All these years he believed Martin was the secret holder.  
  
"You mean I arrested your mother for nothing?" X-22 had another quiver to his voice, "But she told me that she told you."  
  
"She didn't tell me anything", Martin choked out, "She just told me to.." Martin leaned back from the bed. The mystery in his life was finally coming together. "Marvin."  
  
"What?" X-22 wheezed, "what about Marvin?"  
  
"Mom told me to make sure that Marvin knew everything about Venus", the boy explained.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yeah", Martin couldn't believe it, "in fact he's an astronomer."  
  
"Listen Martin", X-22 choked out his last breaths of air, "I need you to do something for me." Martin nodded toward his father's request. "Take this", he handed Martin a small sheet of paper, "I need you to go to the Capital City Penitentiary. There you will talk to a Martha Middleton. She will explain everything you need to know."  
  
"Know about what?" the boy cried out, but it was too late to explain. X- 22's body was now lifeless; his father was dead.  
  
"Great", Martin threw his hands into the air, "more confusion." The boy raced out the door, and into the streets of the Capital City.  
  
I need to speak with an inmate! The Lieutenant demanded out of one of the guards.  
  
"Name?" the guard requested.  
  
"Martha Middleton!" the boys spoke loudly and clearly.  
  
"She's under a restriction", the guard explained, "She can't have visitors."  
  
"Under what grounds", Martin demanded.  
  
"Treason", the guard spat toward the boy, "she can't see anyone."  
  
"But I'm a high ranking official!" Martin grew angry.  
  
"The only authority that is allowed to see Martha Middleton is the High Commander of the Martian Army!"  
  
"Then here" Martin threw the sheet of paper at him, "I have permission from the Commander himself."  
  
"Very well", the guard begrudged, "I'll take you to her quarters."  
  
The Capital Prison was different from what Martin had imagined. The cells weren't much of cells at all. In fact it reminded him more of a retirement home. The prisoners weren't tortured; they were treated kindly with respect.  
  
"What's the matter?" the guard laughed, "picture something different?"  
  
"Why is it like this?" Martin questioned his guide.  
  
"This is where they hold the prisoners charged for small crimes", the guard explained, "They didn't hurt anyone, just broke the law." The two finally reached a room at the far end of the prison. "This is her cell."  
  
"Thank you", Martin gratified, "I'll be speaking to her privately."  
  
"But sir?"  
  
"I have orders to speak with her in private", Martin commanded, "by X-22 himself. Now leave us!" The guard reluctantly saluted Martin, and then retreated back to his post. Martin gave a heavy sigh and proceeded into the room.  
  
Sitting in the corner of the room, just looking out the window, was an old woman. Her hair was a bleached red with dark grey streaks upon its dingy glare. Her skin was even bleached out to a dull grey. The woman's appearance was very disturbing to Martin. Gaining his composure back, the boy approached with caution.  
  
"Excuse me?" he began, "are you the one they call Martha Middleton?"  
  
"They call me that, yes", the raspy voice of the elderly woman echoed in the room, "whatever for?"  
  
"I was sent by the high commander to talk to you", the young lad pulled up a chair next to the inmate, "He said you could explain some topics to me."  
  
"He says a lot of things", the woman starred out into the glass some more.  
  
"Actually he said things", Martin choked out, "he died earlier this morning." The woman turned toward the young solder with a cold stare. Her eyes were dilated, and the wrinkles on her face made her look almost ancient.  
  
"Your father was a fool, boy", she choked out in anger, "he knew things, and didn't apply what he knew to them."  
  
"That's why I'm here, Mam", Martin began once more, "he said that you could explain these things to me."  
  
"Go on", she began to look interested toward Martin's request.  
  
"I want to know what the light is!" Martin questioned with eager in his voice, "I want to know why my mother was taken from me."  
  
"Your mother", Martha spoke with a cool glare back out the window, "now that was a good Martian."  
  
"You knew my mom?" Martin was becoming even more impatient, as he began pacing the floor.  
  
"Yes", Martha gave a smile, "I knew her."  
  
"Then why was she taken from me!" the boy demanded with glassy eyes.  
  
"She believed one day you and your brother would do great things." Martha explained, "It is up to you and your brother to bring balance in what's to become."  
  
"What's to become?" Martin was getting irritated toward the riddles this woman was speaking. Yet, the old woman glared back out the window without a word as a small tear trickled down her grey face.  
  
"I have but one last thing to tell you", she explained, "let your brother know that the Queen knows the same secret that he holds." Martin stopped pacing the floor. He spun around to the elderly woman in exasperation.  
  
"What secret?" he bellowed in anger.  
  
"That isn't for you to know", the woman still starred out into the space outside.  
  
"NO," Martin screamed in anger, "ANSWER ME, WHAT SECRET!?" She didn't answer. The inmate shut her eyes slowly as she sat in her spot. Martin shook his head in frustration, and stormed out of the room.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Chapter 4

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I'm home", the tired Lieutenant staggered into the living room of his apartment. He looked around, but no one was home.  
  
"MARVIN???" he shouted, but still no answer, "where could that runt be?" Martin glared around the apartment as his attention was set on a small note pined to the cork board.  
  
"Went to the Palace, order out for cluckin", it was in Marvin's handwriting.  
  
"Great", the tired Martian sighed in frustration, "the most important day of our lives, and he's out having a fun time with the Queen." Then it hit him.  
  
"The Queen knows the same secret that he knows", echoed in his mind like chimes. Before he could make a conclusion about the topic, Martin was broken of his trance by the front door sliding open.  
  
"What, no cluckin?" his younger brother came waltzing into the dining room, "I thought I asked you to order out?"  
  
"Just got home", Martin sat down.  
  
"You look like you've had a rough day", Marvin sat down across from him, "anything I should know about?" Before Martin could explain the story about X-22 and the woman at the penitentiary, Marvin cut him off.  
  
"Before you say anything", Marvin took out a small note, "I was called into the palace today."  
  
"Yeah, I read your note."  
  
"The Queen was most delighted to see me. She had heard that I was an expert historian and studier of the planet Venus." Martin raised his head up from his arms in a startling manner. "She wants me to be the official ambassador for Mars. Here's the catch; she heard that you were my brother and a close friend to the Martian High Commander." Martin raised an eyebrow toward his sibling. "She wants you to accompany me on the mission, for protection that is. Isn't it delightful?" Martin was speechless. On one side of his mind he was happy that his brother was finally going to make something of himself, but on the other side, he knew there was a conspiracy brewing, and it involved Marvin.  
  
"I'm happy for you!" the young officer choked out, "finally, your big break."  
  
"This is the moment that I've been waiting for my whole life", Marvin sprang up from his chair, "Finally, Venus, in person!"  
  
"Well, we'll have fun. fun... Fun." Martin gave a forced smile.  
  
"Now," Marvin sat back down at the table, "what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Martin gave a blank stare toward his sibling. He didn't want to say anything to crush any hope on this journey they were about to embark on.  
  
"Ummmm." he tried to search for an answer, "nothing."  
  
"Good then!" Marvin rose up again with excitement, "Hurry up! Get packing!" Martin again buried his head into his arms as his brother began to get ready.  
  
"Now remember my dear ambassador", the Queen shouted from her balcony, "I want EVERY detail about the mission, is that clear?" Both Martians bowed toward her as they boarded the space vessel that would take them to Venus.  
  
"So what do you think it will be like?" Martin questioned Marvin.  
  
"Well, from what I've studied, it's sure to be quite different from us." Marvin exclaimed, "they skies are yellow at day, and emerald green at nightfall. The ground is magenta, and the water orange. The people there are a native type people. They live in huts and burrows, but at the same time still have indoor plumbing, electricity, and communications."  
  
"In a HUT?" Martin couldn't believe his ears, "why not a house?"  
  
"No one knows why", Marvin explained, "their culture is the most difficult to understand." Martin started the engines to their ship as he flew off into the red sky, praying that they would make it back alive.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 5

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I can't see anything", Martin panicked as he attempted to enter the cloudy Venusian atmosphere. The ship began to rock back and fourth from the hard turbulence that it was suffering from.  
  
"Can't you control this thing?" Marvin shouted over the sounds of clanking from the engines. Martin almost retaliated toward his brother's statement; however both Martians grew silent as the sound of the engines faded away.  
  
"What do you suppose happened?" Marvin questioned with widened eyes. Martin looked out the cockpit window. Floating in the sky was one of the engines of the ship. The other engine was still in tact however.  
  
"That would be engine number 2", Martin screamed as he steered the ship into an open area. The space craft slammed into the Venusian soil as it ripped through a forest of trees. The force of the crash threw Martin into the back of the ship, as Marvin proceeded to steer the space craft into a safe area. The ship had eventually skidded to a halt, as a dead silence rose in the small vessel.  
  
"Martin?" Marvin shouted as he un-buckled his seat belt, "Martin, are you okay?" The young Martian jumped down from the passenger seat, as he raced toward the back. Lying amongst their belongings and suitcases was Martin. The poor Martian had hit his head, and was knocked out cold. Marvin quickly grabbed a few pillows and placed them under Martin's head.  
  
"I'll be back dear brother", Marvin sighed heavily, "I'm going to get help."  
  
Marvin quickly opened the cockpit as he beheld a world unlike any other. The land was lush with magenta flora and blue trees. The sky was yellow as the sun, and the clouds carried a green reflection. This was certainly a planet unlike Mars. Bewildered and awed, Marvin hopped down from the ship and proceeded to find civilization. Looking upon the multi colored wilderness that this odd planet had to offer, Marvin couldn't help but enjoy it. Never in his life had he seen such a wondrous place. It was like the crash accidentally sent him into the great beyond, and he hadn't regained his consciousness yet. All of his life, Marvin had studied the planet over. Yet, even with the most technological telescope, he never would have pictured it like this.  
  
Just as he was coming upon a small village, Marvin's ears began to ring. The closer he walked toward the village, the ringing became louder. In pain from the loud sounds screaming into his round head, Marvin began to run faster toward the village for help. However, when he stepped upon the village soil, the ringing turned into singing.  
  
"Power to our person's might,  
  
Spirits please bring wrong to right.  
  
Hope can be both far and near,  
  
To the helpless ones who shed the tears  
  
When protection comes we are the blessed  
  
For the power comes to who possessed  
  
Spirits serve for every life,  
  
For protection from our holy light."  
  
Marvin couldn't believe his ears. What was this song's meaning? He had studied Venus practically his whole life, and he had no clue toward this lyric. Forgetting about his brother, Marvin proceeded to follow the repeating song, as it led him to a small cave.  
  
Peering into the deserted area Marvin still followed the sounds. The cave was lit with violet light amongst his rocky surface, as small pictures carved into the walls got Marvin's attention. He had heard of a hieroglyphic writing system that the planet Earth had dwelt with in their past, could Venus be another planet of this nature? Still Marvin moved on, until something caught his eye. Reflecting toward the small Martian was a small picture carved upon the wall. The carving had two large circles, one purple, one red. Next to them were three vertical purple lines, and a small stick figure in purple. Marvin brushed his hand across the small carving as a large eruption sounded off ten feet away from him. He stared with widened eyes as he beheld a purple beam shooting out from the ground beneath him. Marvin moved in closer to the beam. The lyric was sounding off louder than ever as it left his head to echo in the cave. Curious about the purple light before him, Marvin reached out toward it.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE???" Marvin spun around in horror as two Venusians guards starred down toward him in fury.  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Chapter 6

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"A Spy!" one of the guards suggested toward the other.  
  
"A Martian", the other guard announced.  
  
"You could face a penalty of death little one", the first guard grabbed Marvin by the neck as they hurled him out of the cave. Marvin caught a small breath, as he felt them snatch his arms up to take him to the main authorities.  
  
Meanwhile back at the ship, Martin slowly opened his eyes. He gazed up toward the ceiling as he jumped up in anxiety.  
  
"Marvin!" He rushed out of the ship, "MARVIN!" However, Marvin was no where in sight. Martin wiped the sweat from his forehead as he threw off his helmet. The tall Martian walked over to the remaining engine as he began to observe.  
  
"It might get me back to Mars for help", but he looked out toward the wilderness before him, "I don't know if he'll last that long." The young Martian swallowed his pride, and boarded the ship after the repairs were done. Martin blasted off in a frenzy to help save his brother.  
  
"Your grace", one of the guards announced as they entered with Marvin in the palace, "we found this SPY lurking around in the forbidden cave." Marvin gazed upward toward the being that was sitting sternly in his throne. The man had baby blue skin, and a dark green hairstyle. Upon his chest was a medallion, as he wore it over his magenta robes. The being stood up from his spot, as he strolled down to Marvin's level.  
  
"Now, now, now", he calmed his associates, "there may be an explanation toward this." The man knelt down to Marvin as he lifted his chin up, observing him closely.  
  
"You've broken three laws", the Venusian announced, "Trespassing, and going into the forbidden cave. You do know that Martians are forbidden from this planet, do you not?"  
  
"I'm so sorry", Marvin pleaded, "I'm only an ambassador on mission for the Queen of Mars. I'm just here to study, nothing else."  
  
"So, you are a spy", the man interrogated, "you've come here to give information to you queen on where our villages, people, and temples are." Marvin shook his head immensely.  
  
"No sir", he begged, "I'm not up to anything. I promise you this is only for research, not war." The man stood back up with a sneer toward the small Martian.  
  
"Take him to the arena", he smiled wickedly, "it might give him some. research."  
  
Marvin swallowed hard. He knew what an arena was for; it meant death. The Martian almost fainted on the spot from the horrid punishment, but was stopped by what would be a very huge shouting match.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing!" echoed an angered voice from the throne, "the arena has been outlawed for almost a decade! Do you want another war on our hands?" Marvin couldn't make out who it was; he was still having his anxiety attack.  
  
"You're majesty, please", the man hit his knees apologetically, "I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"My father outlawed that penalty when he was ruler", she smacked the man across the face, "you don't even have PROOF that this outsider is a spy."  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry my Queen", the man kissed the skirt of her dress, as she pulled it away from his grasp.  
  
"One more stunt out of you Dewin", she announced, "and I'll be sending YOU to the arena! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, all powerful one!" the man groveled at her feet, "I will think things clearly next time." The woman straightened herself as she gazed upon the half-dead Martian before her.  
  
"Take him to the guest chambers", she ordered her servants, "I want him clean and dressed before dinner." She spun back around in fury as she gave an exasperated sigh, leaving the room.  
  
Still groveling on the floor, Dewin gazed up toward his Queen with a piercing glare.  
  
"I'll be sending YOU to the arena", he mocked in a high pitched tone, "If it were up to me you're majesty", he spoke softly, "you would get more than the arena could ever offer."  
  
At the same time, and across the galaxy, Martin was crash landing back on Mars. However, this time, he wasn't knocked out.  
  
"I need to speak to the queen!" Martin screamed at one of the guards, "It's about my brother!" Like a flash Martin raced toward the throne room of the Martian Palace, as he knocked over about ten guards.  
  
"You're Highness!" he barged through the doors.  
  
"Lieutenant X-11", the queen stared bewildered toward the scene Martin was making, "aren't you supposed to be on planet Venus?"  
  
"There was a crash you're majesty", Martin was catching his breath, "the Martian Ambassador was taken, Mam." The queen's eyes widened toward the news.  
  
"Do you know where they've taken him X-11?" she became worried.  
  
"I haven't a clue", Martin was holding his side, "I was knocked out from the crash. When I awoke, Marvin was missing."  
  
"So you assume that the ambassador has been arrested?"  
  
Martin caught his breath once more, "Yes, you're grace."  
  
"Does he have a communicator on him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I believe so."  
  
"Then we will wait for a message to lock onto his signal", she declared.  
  
"But you're highness", Martin choked out, "I know my brother is in danger."  
  
"You're brother may be the key to giving me what I want on this mission Lieutenant", the Queen explained, "give it some time; Marvin will show up soon."  
  
"Yes, my queen", Martin hung his head in wary. Finally catching his breath, the Martian staggered out of the throne room and supported himself against the window. Gazing out into the dark red evening sky, the sight of a bright purple star caught his eyes.  
  
"Hang in there bro", Martin thought in misery, "You're the only one I have left."  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Chapter 7

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A crack of thunder shook the place walls, as Marvin fell out of the pillowed bed he was slumbering on. The room was darkened with small violet reflections shining through the large window overlooking the kingdom before him.  
  
"Where am I?" he thought with a confused glare upon his face.  
  
"The Venusian Place", spoke a voice from behind him. Marvin quickly spun around to find a hand maiden setting out a few robes for him.  
  
"But I thought I was being sent to the arena!?" Marvin questioned to the young woman fixing his bed.  
  
"You were", she answered, "but the Queen interfered with the situation. The Arena Penalty has been outlawed for over ten years, sir." Marvin bit his lip; he was still confused over the circumstances.  
  
"Aren't I a prisoner?" he shouted in frustration. The young Venusian smiled down upon him.  
  
"You must get dressed", she announced to Marvin, "The Queen will see you shortly. She will have an escort come to usher you to her dining chambers." Marvin gave his head a hard scratch. Why would the Queen want to see him?  
  
When the young Martian was ready, one of the palace guards ushered him into the dining room. He glared up to see a woman standing at the other side of the table. She was about a foot taller than Marvin. The large amount of hair upon her head was supported up with a teal crown covered in white gems. The woman was curvy, and wore a bright green gown laced with white chiffon. Marvin stared bewildered toward the sight; he hadn't even glanced at her face yet. Yet when he did, he was mesmerized by the sparkle in her sapphire eyes, and gleaming magenta hair.  
  
"You can sit now Mr. Martian", she suggested. Marvin blinked himself from the trance, as he realized he had been standing in his spot for quite a while.  
  
"I want to thank you you're Majesty", Marvin began, "for sparing my life, that is."  
  
"Oh pish posh!" she waved her hand in the air, "Senator Dewin had no control over what would become of you anyway. Someone was bound to step in sooner or later."  
  
"Still", Marvin thanked, "I appreciate it." Even though the Queen couldn't see a smile from the darkened face of her company, she could still see some kind of a glow coming off of him. She began eating as she started up a different conversation.  
  
"So what exactly brings you here?"  
  
"I'm on an ambassador mission for the Queen of Mars", Marvin began explaining, "I'm here to study the land and culture."  
  
"So this brings you to my next question Ambassador?" the Queen glared up not amused, "Why were you in the forbidden cave?"  
  
"This is gonna sound stupid but", Marvin chuckled, "My vessel crash landed, and my brother was knocked out cold. I tried to find help, but when I reached a village, this piercing ringing was sounding off in my head. I tried to find help, but when I stepped onto the village grounds, it turned into a small song." The Queen dropped her fork on her platter with a loud clank. Marvin stared with widened eyes as she gave him a suspicious glare.  
  
"What was it singing?" she questioned eagerly.  
  
"Something about a spiritual light", Marvin enlightened.  
  
"The light", she spoke under her breath, "but it can't be."  
  
"You know what?" Marvin suggested, "I've been studying Venus my whole life, do you think the song was referring to the core of your planet."  
  
"The core of my planet?" she starred confused toward the Martian, "What core?"  
  
"I believe you all refer it to the Light", Marvin clarified. The Queen dropped her fork again.  
  
"Are you telling me you know of the Light?" she couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Yes", Marvin gave an uneasy glare toward the woman, "why?"  
  
"That's impossible", she stood up from her seat, "no Martian knows of the Light."  
  
"What exactly are you talking about you're Majesty?" Marvin was growing more confused by the minuet. The Queen gave the young Martian a long stare as she walked over toward him. She pulled out a seat next to him and began.  
  
"A long time ago, your Emperor passed a law that no Martian would know of the Light."  
  
"Why would he do a thing like that?" Marvin questioned the woman with a wide eyed glare.  
  
"He thought of us as some kind of a threat", she clarified, "at the time your people feared the Light."  
  
"Because it destroys planets?" Marvin interrupted.  
  
"Exactly", she smiled.  
  
"Well, that's a stupid law to pass," Marvin lowered his head, "it could only destroy us if we were a threat."  
  
"I know that," she carried on, "but at the time, my father was Emperor of Venus; the light was destroying planets without any proof of a threat what so ever." Marvin's eyes widened toward this.  
  
"Wait a minuet", the Martian rose up from his seat, "are you telling me that I may be the only Martian who knows about this?"  
  
"Yes", she stood back up. The news overwhelmed the small Martian. He glared up toward the Queen with a concern in his eyes. There was so much he hadn't known about this planet.  
  
"I'm sorry you're majesty", Marvin exited out of the dining room. The queen glared upon the short man confused of the situation herself.  
  
Marvin slumped back to his chambers with discomfort on his mind. Was this what his queen wanted him to find out, and why was Martin uneasy about the trip in the first place? There were so many questions, but so little answers. Exhausted the small Martian flopped back onto his pillowed bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. Chapter 8

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Night didn't pass by quick enough for the small Martian. He tossed and turned around in his bed as he moaned half awake. Images in his mind were flash fowarding like lightning. The sight he saw was his mother being taken from the house, and the last glance she gave him before Martin and he escaped. Still tossing and turning, he dreamed sounds, those horrid sounds of his mother screaming for her life, and the Venusian song, shrieking louder than ever in his head.  
  
"No!" he pleaded out loud, but the dreams still wouldn't stop.  
  
"You're a spy for your queen!" began to echo in his imaginings, "Arena!" It was the voice of Senator Dewin, and the punishment that was to become to Marvin. More shouting occurred in his mind, neither of his mother, nor Dewin, but crowds of people. It was his people.  
  
"HELP!" he heard every one of them cry out in pain. A flash of purple smothered the thought in his mind, as the song began haunting his mind once more.  
  
Then something else went off like a siren in his head. The sounds of a little girl screaming for her parents, and sinister laughter began. The blurred image of a small girl filled his dreams.  
  
"Mommy, Poppie", she bawled in an immense fit of tears. Marvin stared in horror as the laughter grew lower. A hooded figure began to approach him, as he felt the urge to shield the child. The dark figure was the same height as Marvin, wearing a blue and gold trimmed cape. The being raised his palm in the air as a huge beam of violet light shot at him.  
  
"NO!" the Queen of Venus sprang up from her bed. The young girl glanced around her bed chambers as what felt like cold sweat, pored down her forehead. Panting with all her might the young queen raced toward her wardrobe for her dressing gown. She ran out of her chambers with a flash as she proceeded toward Marvin's guest room.  
  
"Ambassador?" she whispered as she attempted to slowly open the door. Shaking on his bed was Marvin, his eyes were blood shot and it looked like he had awoken in a cold sweat.  
  
"You're Majesty?" he looked almost relieved to see her, "I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
  
"No, its okay", she approached him with the same relieved expression painted upon her baby blue face; "the question is, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah", Marvin gave a heavy sigh, "nightmare."  
  
"I see", she took a small rag out of his dresser drawer, "me too." The young queen dampened the rag in a small sink that was in Marvin's room, and handed it to the young Martian. Marvin glared up toward her in gratitude that she would take time out of her beauty rest to make sure he was fine; no one had done that but his mother. The small thoughts still racked Marvin's mind as he glanced out the window.  
  
"I thought your skies were emerald green at night", he pointed out to her.  
  
"Hmmm." she thought, "That is odd." The sky wasn't green at all, but a dark purple. Beyond the horizon it looked almost like the sun was coming up, but wasn't. "It looks almost like a reaction off the Light", she concluded as Marvin glanced up toward her in interest.  
  
"What exactly is the Light?" he questioned eagerly, "Is it really as powerful as they say?"  
  
"I don't really know", the queen began with a heavy sigh, "the forbidden cave is forbidden to everyone, even me."  
  
"But you're the queen?" Marvin questioned in a confused tone, "You make the laws don't you."  
  
"Actually no", she explained, "I run the planet, yes, but when it comes to the Light. Well, the Light makes its own decision." Marvin gave another look toward the sky of this new world he was in; there was so much he didn't get to learn.  
  
"What did it look like?" the young girl began asking questions. Marvin scratched his head as he dabbed his face with the cloth.  
  
"There were markings on the walls. The marks were ancient, and colorful; almost like your ancestors drew them." She curled her lip in interest. "I came upon this huge beam of purple light just coming out of the ground, I reached out and.."  
  
"And what?" the queen couldn't take the suspense. Marvin glared up toward her sapphire eyes as they blinked in excitement.  
  
"The guards arrested me", Marvin busted her bubble. She gave a huge sigh.  
  
"I guess that's a good thing." She explained, "My father told me that the light can consume a Venusian, but destroy an outsider."  
  
Marvin glared down toward the clock on the nightstand; it was going on three thirty.  
  
"I guess it is getting late", she was looking also, "I'm sorry if I've kept you up Ambassador." Marvin glared up toward her in an apologetic way.  
  
"No you haven't", it looked almost like he was smiling, "I was fixing to say the same thing." The girl gave a small chuckle toward her guest.  
  
"I must speak with you more tomorrow, Ambassador", she informed him, "I really want to speak to you about the Light." Marvin nodded his head.  
  
"I need to talk to you as well", he spoke with a small bow of the head, "and call me Marvin."  
  
"And you may call me Venna", she smiled politely as she exited the room.  
  
Marvin glanced once more out the window as it began to rain. He opened it as he reached out toward the air before him. Small puddles of orange water filled his white gloved hands as a small sound of thunder cracked within the violet sky. He glared over toward the town square, then toward the villages beneath him. He was right about one thing; Venus was a native planet indeed. Marvin gave another heavy sigh toward the memory of his nightmare. Glaring up toward the violet atmosphere, the small Martian caught glance of a tiny red dot gleaming beyond the lavender clouds.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	7. Chapter 9

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The rain from the night would indeed promise a better morning for the young Martian. Marvin had awoken to the sounds of three yellow melon-birds, who were perched up on a tree next to his chamber window. Glaring back down, just like he did the night before, Marvin witnessed the wakening of Venna's kingdom. It was lush with blue dingleburry trees, a tree which produces the candy tasting dingle berry, and filled with happy go lucky Venusians heading off to their morning responsibilities. Marvin couldn't help but smile to himself. He had grown up around an empire bounded by strict law, and hardly any nature from the ground as well. All of a sudden he stopped smiling.  
  
"Marty", he thought to himself, "I hope you're okay." Glaring up toward the sky just like the night before, Mars caught his attention beyond the yellow clouds. Giving a small sigh, the ambassador dressed, and ventured toward the throne room.  
  
"Psssd", a sound came from behind one of the palace columns, "over here." Marvin looked around him as he strolled over toward the pillar. Before the Martian could gain a breath of air, he was grabbed by the collar and slammed into the wall.  
  
"I'm on to your game, Martian", he opened his eyes to see Senator Dewin starring at him with red eyes, "I'll be watching you closer than you think." Marvin returned the sneer as he pushed the senator away from him.  
  
"I don't see where you're getting at!" Marvin raised his voice, "I've already told you the truth on why I'm here! You can't prove anything!" Dewin took a step toward Marvin as he was halted by the sound of Venna shouting from the end of the hall.  
  
"Marvin!" she shouted with a smile, "just the man I wanted to see." She jogged over toward the two short men as she grasped Marvin's hand, shaking it.  
  
"Marvin?" Dewin gave a confused glare toward his queen, "are you both on a first name basis?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you, does it Senator?" she gave him a piercing stare as the small man flinched, "aren't you supposed to be in a council meeting Dewin?" The senator glared away from her as he crossed his arms in anger.  
  
"Yes", he pouted.  
  
"Then I suppose you should go then, instead of pestering our guest. Do I make my self clear?" Dewin glared back toward her in disgust as he held back his anger. The man flipped his cape behind him, slapping Marvin in the face walking on.  
  
"I really do have to apologize about him, Marvin", Venna comforted, "Dewin isn't a favorite amongst the Venusian Royal Family."  
  
"Perhaps you can explain over brunch, you're majesty?" Marvin suggested with a smile.  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea", she returned the expression, as they ventured down stairs toward the outside dining quarters.  
  
The Dining Quarters was beautiful to Marvin. It over looked the palace garden in a balcony on the second floor. Marvin couldn't stop looking at the floral arrangements. Everything from the Cats-eye lilies, to the Blue Bonnet Roses in their yellow foliage seemed to catch Marvin's eyes. Until Venna broke his concentration with the most disturbing story that he would ever hear.  
  
"Dewin was brought in by my father, Kelroy." she began to explain, "He started off as my father's servant, but then became my father's advisor. I don't remember much about what happened between Poppie and Dewin, but I do remember the night Dewin became emperor." Marvin dropped his spoon on the table.  
  
"Dewin was.. Emperor of Venus?" he choked out in disbelief as Venna began crying.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes", she went on as Marvin handed her a tissue, "my parents were throwing a large function for our neighboring planets to assure them that the light would not strike them. I was five at the time and was banned from the party because of my age. However, being a curious as I was, I snuck into the party. Just in time to see my parents die."  
  
"How did it happen?" Marvin stopped eating. He glared toward the queen with widened eyes.  
  
"I don't remember much, but I do remember a hooded figure crouching down by the Champaign. He took out a small vile of green liquid, and poured it into my father and mother's glasses. I was going to tell someone, but was afraid I would get in trouble for being there. So I did nothing. All I remember was Dewin toasting my parents, and my parents collapsing on the stairs." "But how did Dewin become emperor?" Marvin questioned buttering his hand unaware that it wasn't his toast.  
  
"He was my father's advisor, and the next in line."  
  
"But you're the queen", Marvin began adding jelly.  
  
"Yes, but I could only take the throne at a rightful age", she clarified, "for eleven years I had to watch Dewin make a mockery of my father upon his throne. He was utterly disrespectful, and was a tyrant to the community. He reinstated the Arena penalty that my father abolished, and tried to brain wash me into thinking that my father wasn't the man I knew." She shook her head in grief, as Marvin slapped his hand onto another piece of toast, "But I promised myself that when I would become queen, Dewin would pay."  
  
"Did he?", Marvin asked, still unaware that his hand was dripping with food.  
  
"Unfortunately, no", she sighed heavily, "The council said that I couldn't do anything, because he was emperor at the time." Venna began crying once more as the small Martian grasped his finger sandwich, shoving it into his mouth.  
  
"AOOOOOOOOOWWWWW", he shouted in pain pulling his hand out. Venna gave a small giggle, giving a smile toward her guest.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that", she laughed as she handed him a napkin, "so what's your story Marvin?"  
  
"Nothing much", he cradled his hand throbbing in pain, "my mother gave both me and my brother up when I was twelve months old."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry", Venna patted his shoulder, "why would she do such a thing."  
  
"I don't know", Marvin looked up toward the girl, "but after hearing about that law, and me being the only Martian in the galaxy knowing of the Venusian Light, I'd say the pieces are being put together as we speak."  
  
"What about your father?" Venna questioned with the same eager spark in her eyes as Marvin did during her story.  
  
"I don't remember Dad", Marvin fiddled with the napkin, "I was told he was the high commander for the Martian Army, and the Emperor's right hand man." He gave an exasperated chuckle, "I don't know what happened to him."  
  
"Come with me", Venna rose up from the table, "I want to show you something." Intrigued with what Venna had to show him, the young ambassador followed her back into the palace.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Chapter 10

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Creeping down stairs into the basement of the palace, Marvin couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. The basement didn't portray the beautifulness that the rest of his journey on Venus did. He glared around himself cautiously as he saw little green spiders crawl up the brick walls.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he wined to Venna, sticking by her side closely, as they approached a small library beyond the darkness of the palace walls.  
  
"Absolutely", she smiled. Marvin couldn't believe that she wasn't freaking out too. This was indeed a creepy place, and he understood why it hadn't been touched for many years.  
  
"Ah, here we are", she grasped a thick violet book within the cob webs, "The Venusian Tablet."  
  
"The Venusian what?" Marvin was more confused than ever.  
  
"The Venusian Tablet", she repeated as she slammed the book on a table next to them, "it's our explanation of existence." Venna smiled, "the sacred book of which we live day by day." Marvin nodded his head in interest as they flipped though the ancient pages of dust before them.  
  
"This may hold the key on why you're the only Martian that knows about us", she began once more flipping the pages back and fourth, as if she was searching for something, "the paintings on the walls of the forbidden cave. What did they look like again?"  
  
"Two circles, one purple, one red", Marvin began explaining, "three vertical purple lines, and a purple stick figure." Venna started to concentrate more on the book. She kept flipping through chapter and chapter. Until something caught Marvin's attention.  
  
"Right there!" he stopped her hand, "that's it!" Drawn upon the old book was the exact description the small Martian had given Venna.  
  
Silence rose over the room as Marvin felt Venna's hand shake under his. "What's it mean?" he grew concerned over the rapid change of emotion that came over her. She lifted her hand up from the book as she covered her mouth.  
  
"No way", she shook her head in disbelief, "I was hoping it wasn't this." Marvin immediately grabbed the book from her as he began to read.  
  
A threat will be among the colonies of violet.  
  
A worthy adversary will make his place among the people.  
  
When the sun sets on the sixth day,  
  
The Light will shine through the clouds of it's unworthy planet of threat.  
  
The only hope for its kind is itself.  
  
Within the Light, the visitor must become before the threat is violet.  
  
If he is worthy, he will live.  
  
If his sacrifice is in vain, all is lost.  
  
Marvin dropped the book on his foot, as he squealed out in pain. Venna gave an uneasy look at her new friend, as he sat down in exasperation.  
  
"So it's official", Marvin shook his head in disbelief, "I'm part of some prophecy that was predicted probably a thousand years ago."  
  
"Yep", Venna sat down next to him as she patted his shoulder, "but we don't know entirely." Marvin gave a small smile as Venna returned the grin. "Actually the prophecy was made two thousand years ago. It was made by one of the curriers to our temples. Most said that he was immortal. Some said he was crazy. However, all of the predictions that he made were rather accurate." Marvin gave a sigh in anxiety, "But I know you didn't make your trip here in vain. I believe in you." Marvin glared up toward her as he couldn't help but feel the warm smile glowing off her baby blue face.  
  
"C'mon, I want to show you my kingdom." Marvin hopped down from his chair as they left the gloomy dormitory behind them.  
  
Meanwhile on Mars, the guards were spotting what looked like a purple ship approaching the loading docks. The guards starred in disbelief as a hooded figure approached them from his ship.  
  
"I need to speak to the Queen of Mars", he ordered the guards. The two men looked at each other uneasily as they escorted the being into the throne room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen of Mars rose from her throne.  
  
"He says that he has information on the whereabouts of the ambassador", one of the guards spoke loudly. Martin, who was sitting on the stairs of the throne room stood up in alarm.  
  
"Well," the Queen spoke eagerly, "where is he?" The hooded figure was about a foot shorter than the queen. He was very creepy to the Martians among him. Wearing a hood of blue and gold, he spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"I believe I can give you both the ambassador, and", he paused with a smile, "the Queen of Venus."  
  
"The Queen of Venus", the Mars Queen squealed like a school girl, "you can do that for me?" The man nodded his head, still buried underneath the garment. "But how do I know this isn't a trick." The man bowed down toward the woman.  
  
"You're majesty", he spoke in the same creepy voice, "it would be my greatest honor to hand over the monarch of Venus to you." She thought for a moment.  
  
"Where are they?" she gave a smile.  
  
"Here are the quadrants on where they will be tonight", he handed Martin a sheet of paper, "it has all the information on it, including the exact time they arrive." The queen snatched the paper from Martin's grasp as she read it in pure delight.  
  
"Lieutenant", she called to Martin, "gather up a few solders. I want her in the Capital Prison, TONIGHT!"  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	9. Chapter 11

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The evening rose faster than Marvin had imagined it would. He was having so much fun talking to Venna, he had lost track of time. Approaching a Venusian landmark, Venna and he sat down on a stone.  
  
"It's the Venusian Drop Off", she introduced taking her crown off, "that feels better." Marvin laughed to himself as she rustled her hair down with a relaxed expression on her face.  
  
"Why is it called the Venusian Drop Off?" Marvin couldn't help himself, he loved the way she explained things to him. Venna leaned back on the rock as she bit her lip.  
  
"My mother took me here when I was little", she began, "she told me that the Light shines the brightest from this spot. I guess, it's supposed to be a perfect view, or something." Marvin starred out toward the emerald green atmosphere in pure delight. He wanted so bad to stay on this planet forever. It was everything that he had wished for as a child.  
  
"I noticed it shined last night", he pointed out to her, "when does it usually show?"  
  
"Sometimes the force of it may be happy, sad, and I've heard it can be a warning", she clarified smiling down toward her guest.  
  
"I think it's wonderful", Marvin couldn't help but say; "I was always intrigued with your planet as a Marshling." Venna chuckled to herself.  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun", she patted his shoulder.  
  
The two took another long stare toward the sky before them. Marvin again spotted his planet within the green clouds above them. He gave a short sigh with a thought of Martin, as Venna rose up from her seat.  
  
"Funny", she pointed out toward the horizon, "it's changing." Marvin gave a good look from the cliff as he witnessed the emerald green sky turn into a bright violet.  
  
"You don't suppose it's happy, do you?" Marvin was growing concerned.  
  
"I don't know", Venna swallowed hard, "we'd better get back to the palace."  
  
"I'm with you on that one", Marvin spoke, as Venna hopped over the stone. Marvin still stood at his spot observing the weird behavior of the sky before him, when all at once he heard Venna scream.  
  
"Venna?" Marvin crawled over the stone as he saw two Martian guards cuffing the woman's arms together.  
  
"Wait!" Marvin yelled jumping on one of the guards. Before he could explain that Venna was not an enemy, he was lifted and squeezed.  
  
"Bro!" Martin cut off his brother's explanation, "It's great to see you alive!"  
  
"Let me go!" Marvin struggled to get free from his brother's grasp as Venna shouted in agony once more.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Martin cut off Marvin again as Venna was throne into the ship.  
  
"Leave me alone!" the angered Martian kicked Martin against the rock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Martin looked disappointed with open arms, "I thought you'd be happy to be rescued!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Marvin bellowed in anger as Martin led him to the ship, "You have to let her go!"  
  
"Um, no I can't!" Martin tried to explain, "I have orders from the Queen to have her in prison by nightfall."  
  
Marvin grabbed his brother's neck in fury as he growled, "I said, let her go!"  
  
"We'll have to clear this up when we get back to Mars", Martin sighed in exasperation, "maybe the queen will compromise. After all, she favors you."  
  
Marvin let go of Martin's throat as he slumped into the passenger side of the space craft. He glared out toward the violet sky in fear; this may have made him un-worthy of the Light.  
  
Immediately after they arrived on Mars, Martin escorted Marvin to a small dressing chamber, where he was stripped of his Venusian robes, and put into a gladiator skirt, helmet, and boots. The boots on his feet were painful, so he sneaked back on his tennis shoes for comfort.  
  
"C'mon Marv!" Martin carried a huge smile on his face, "the Queen wants to see you!"  
  
Marvin was led into the throne room by two Martian guards. Sitting upon her throne was the Queen, and she looked pleased to see him.  
  
"Marvin Martian is it?" she asked in delight. Marvin lowered himself onto one knee as he nodded his head toward her request. "You've been called here to be honored for your hard work and effort to become my High Commander."  
  
"HIGH COMMANDER!?" Marvin sprang up from his spot in exasperation, "how did this happen? I've never even stepped foot into the Army, let alone become worthy of High Commander!"  
  
"You've given me the Venusian Queen", she gave an evil chuckle as she observed her nails, "You've given me the one key to winning this war."  
  
"What war?" Marvin lowered his voice meekly, as she smiled down upon him.  
  
"The war to protect us from their evil force." She announced, "We've been working on it for years." Marvin's stomach dropped as he felt a cold sweat come over him. The Martian collapsed himself against his brother, who was glowing with pride next to him.  
  
"Your call name will be Commander X-23", the Queen declared, "and you will be my right hand Martian for the war ahead of us."  
  
"But why?" Marvin tried to not sound ungrateful, "why me? Martin's done so much more than me."  
  
"Lieutenant X-11 has indeed served me well", the Queen gave a slight smile toward Martin, "but you know everything about that planet. You are my only hope to winning this twenty-one year battle."  
  
"Twenty-one?" Marvin and Martin exchanged confused glares as Marvin began to breathe heavily.  
  
"I'm twenty-two", Marvin whispered to himself. He felt like crying. Everything that he learned from Venna was going to occur. He was the adversary in the prediction. Martin gave a confused glare toward his brother as did the queen.  
  
"I thought you would be happy about this", she knocked him out of his trance.  
  
"Oh I am", Marvin stood back up, "I'm just over whelmed."  
  
The Queen gave a smile toward her new high commander as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Bring in the prisoner!" she ordered as two Martian guards burst through the door with Venna. She had been stripped of her royal attire, and placed in a prisoner's uniform.  
  
"Queen Venna is it?" the Queen of Mars strolled down toward her level.  
  
"Yes", Venna choked out through sobs, "I am her."  
  
"Venna", the Queen smirked with delight, "I want to introduce you to the man responsible for you're capture. He went though great obstacles to get you here, and is without a doubt my most loyal servant." Marvin's stomach dropped again. He couldn't stand to look at her face to face.  
  
"Commander X-23, my High Commander", the Queen moved aside to reveal Marvin standing before her. Venna's eyes grew wide as her mouth fell open. Marvin turned away in shame; he couldn't reveal anything in front of his queen.  
  
"Marvin?" Venna squeaked out with tears streaking down her pale face. Marvin couldn't respond. He glared up toward the ceiling again trying not to cry. Venna couldn't choke out another word. Her lip quivered as the Mars Queen chuckled loudly.  
  
"Marvin?" she mocked, "you both were actually on a first name basis? You must be gullible enough to take him in as a friend only on the second day." Marvin sat himself on the stairs, still avoiding Venna. He wanted so bad to rip her of those chains, and take her back home, but he would be killed.  
  
Martin on the other hand was observing Marvin's behavior. He hung his head in disappointment of himself. If he had known that Marvin and the queen were friends, he never would have led his solders to their spot. In fact he would have changed the time and coordinates just to avoid the both of them.  
  
Venna gave another weep, as the Queen demanded that she be placed in prison.  
  
"Oh and by the way", she gave another laugh, "tomorrow you will be escorted to our arena, where you will be our guest of honor!" Venna gasped in horror, as the Queen sat back in her throne in victory. Marvin spun around toward the woman as she laughed to herself. Venna was just sentenced to death, and Marvin had no clue on how to save her.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	10. Chapter 12

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Venna was eventually taken back to her cell, as the Queen left the throne room so excited about her good news. Marvin on the other hand was miserable. He sat down on the stairs of the throne room as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"For what it's worth", Martin approached his brother cautiously of another attack at his throat, "I'm sorry Marv." Marvin didn't answer. He spun himself away from his brother, as he starred out the far window of the palace.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Martin was still slightly confused over the matter at hand. Marvin could take no more of his brother's ramblings. He ignored the Lieutenant, as he slumped out of the room. Martin shook his head in anguish, he had no clue what was going on.  
  
"I want to speak to the Queen of Venus", Marvin demanded out of one of the guards.  
  
"Yes sir", he didn't hesitate to open the blockade to the cell chambers. Marvin glared around the open space, as he heard thousands of voices screaming at him in fury, but something in the far corner caught his eyes. Sitting upon her bed was an old woman with bleached red and grey hair. Her face was pale, and eyes were dilated. The woman gave a small smirk toward Marvin as he was led into a restricted cell.  
  
"Leave us", he demanded as the guard sprang into obedient action once more. When the man was gone, Marvin approached Venna.  
  
"Venna, I?" he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"A threat will be among the colonies of violet.  
  
A worthy adversary will make his place among the people.  
  
When the sun sets on the sixth day,  
  
The Light will shine through the clouds of it's unworthy planet of threat.  
  
The only hope for its kind is itself.  
  
Within the Light, the visitor must become before the threat is violet.  
  
If he is worthy, he will live.  
  
If his sacrifice is in vain, all is lost."  
  
Marvin's eyes grew large as he ducked her fist swinging in mid air. "You lied to me!" she bellowed in anger, "everything I told you was a secret, and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"Venna I?" he tried to speak once more as she chucked her eating utensils at his face, "Venna I swear I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Really?" she stood up as Marvin viewed a different queen than he had met before. Her hair wasn't the gleaming magenta frock that was held in the royal crown she wore before. Her clothes smelled of raw cluckin eggs, and her sapphire eyes were now a dull black. Marvin couldn't believe his eyes of what they did to her.  
  
"I trusted you", she began to cry again, "I told you stuff. I even said that I believed in you." Marvin couldn't choke out another word. Venna gave another hard stare toward him as she hit the floor in an immense fit of tears. Marvin took off his helmet in respect to the royal official that she was, and knelt down to her.  
  
"I promise", he began, "to get you out of here Venna." He didn't know how he was going to accomplish such a task, nor did he care. He was willing to sacrifice his stature to the Mars Empire just to get her off this planet. Venna lifted her head as she was set at ease by the warm smile planted on Marvin's face. Yet, the young commander was startled, but not surprised when Venna embraced him.  
  
"I'll figure something out", Marvin returned the hug as he heard footsteps approaching the cell. Marvin pushed the queen off of him as he jumped for his helmet.  
  
"I heard screaming. Is everything okay in here?" the Martian guard questioned his high commander.  
  
"Absolutely", he gave a reassuring glare toward Venna as the guard escorted him from the chamber.  
  
Walking back to the entrance of the prison, Marvin was attracted yet again by the woman in the restricted cell.  
  
"Who's that?" he questioned his guide.  
  
"Martha Middleton", he clarified, "she's a restricted inmate. Only the high commander and queen can talk to her."  
  
"Well, I am high commander", Marvin thought to himself, "She seems to know who I am."  
  
"I would like to speak to Miss Middleton alone", Marvin commanded as the guard led him to her cell.  
  
"About time", the woman greeted the high commander with a smile, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"How do you know me?" he asked sitting down in a chair next to her. The woman glared out toward the window as her smile disappeared. She closed her eyes and took in a large breath of air. Marvin, who was confused, just starred at her.  
  
"Power to our person's might,  
  
Spirits please bring wrong to right.  
  
Hope can be both far and near,  
  
To the helpless ones who shed the tears  
  
When protection comes we are the blessed  
  
For the power comes to who possessed  
  
Spirits serve for every life,  
  
For protection from our holy light."  
  
Marvin rose up in amazement and bewilderment to what the woman sang. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"How do you know me?" he demanded again as she beamed toward him.  
  
"A long time ago your mother gave you up to save the rest of us", she explained, "The Light is going to strike Mars in four days. It is up to you to protect what has taken us an eternity to build. If you don't all is lost."  
  
"How do you know me?" Marvin repeated, this time being on the other side of the room.  
  
"I knew your mother", she smiled. Marvin shook his head in disbelief. So much news was being revealed to him in so little time. He felt like collapsing on the stone floor beneath him.  
  
"How did you know her", Marvin hit his knees, "Is she still alive."  
  
"She is, now", Martha's raspy voice was changing to Marvin's ears, "she died a long time ago when she gave up her two sons Marvin and Martin."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you know her", Marvin demanded out of the old woman, "How do you know my mother??"  
  
There was a dead silence in the cell. Martha positioned herself back in front of her window as she stared out into the public. Marvin threw his hands in the air as he opened the cell door. Yet before he left the cell, Martha stood up and faced the commander.  
  
"Boy, I am your mother!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 13

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Swing that by me again?" Marvin questioned as he let go of the chamber door, "I don't think I heard you right!"  
  
"You did", Martha sat back down on her bed, "and it's true."  
  
"But you said my mother was dead", Marvin grasped a chair and sat down.  
  
"I said that she died, I didn't say she was dead", Martha gazed back out the window. Marvin had noticed her mood change after her confession.  
  
"Why didn't you come after us?" Marvin was welling up inside, "It's not like we wouldn't have taken you back!"  
  
"He changed my name", Martha began calmly, "he changed it so you couldn't find me."  
  
"Who?" Marvin was growing more confused at the moment. The woman spun around and gazed into her son's eyes.  
  
"Your father."  
  
"But why would he not want you to find me?" Marvin almost started crying. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, as Marvin held on to her every word.  
  
"When I was your age", she began, "I was a Venusian Historian. I lived, dreamed, and breathed everything about the culture of Venus. Then I met your father. At the time he was just starting out in the Martian Army, and wasn't even out of boot camp yet. We fell in love, and had you and Marty. When you were twelve months old, your father agreed on a law to be passed for a future war."  
  
"The war with Venus", Marvin still held on to every word Martha was saying.  
  
"Yes", she nodded with a small smile, "But it wasn't his best decision. He knew that I had the information about the Light, and he knew I was going to tell one of you. I told Marty to make sure you knew everything about Venus when you were older, and made it out to the Martian Court that Marty was the holder of information. I did this to protect you. The night that I was taken to court I made sure that Marty had taken you to a secure and rural place so that no one, not even your father, could find you. Your father changed my name to keep you away from me. He knew if you found me, the Empire would find you, and wash you of the knowledge that you know of. I had told him previously about the Light of Venus. He knew he couldn't get to the Emperor to stop this war from happening, but respected my plan enough to go with it. I knew that one day you and your brother would do great things with the information that you hold."  
  
"How will Marty help?" Marvin questioned eagerly.  
  
"He's your protection", Martha grasped his hand gently, "he's also the key to getting Queen Venna out of here."  
  
"How do you know about Venna?" he starred toward her puzzled.  
  
"You think you were the only one hearing that loud conversation between the two of you?" she gave a small smirk toward her son. Marvin glanced out the window as did Martha. He blinked twice to what he was about to say.  
  
"Mom", he smiled, "I promise, when this is all over, I'm saving you from this place."  
  
"You already have", she gave what looked like a long awaited smile, "my days on Mars are numbered. I'm afraid I probably won't live to see the shining moment that you will take soon." Marvin's heart sank in his chest.  
  
"No, I'm getting you out of here", he demanded to her, "You can come and live with me and Marty. It'll be just like it was before, I promise." The elderly woman sighed as she gave a smile.  
  
"I know", she ended as Marvin rose up for the door, "and by the way." He spun around in alarm.  
  
"Venusian mind control can be used as a good ruse", she gave another smirk toward her son, "use that little piece of information wisely." Marvin gave another smile toward his mother as he exited the room.  
  
Later that night he met up with his brother to apologize about his actions earlier that night. The two exchanged the parental information to each other. Marvin couldn't believe that Commander X-22 had been his father, as did Martin, who couldn't believe that he screamed at his mother earlier that week.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	12. Chapter 14

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The next morning the reeking sounds of the Martian Rallying siren screamed out amongst the Martian public. Every Martian in the Capital City was required to attend the large gathering in the Martian Arena. The arena was enormous. Monuments of past emperors and heroes surrounded the borders and walls of the outdoor building as if they were there for protection.  
  
Marvin had just arrived at the royal balcony to see Martin twiddling his thumbs in a corner.  
  
"Come here", Marvin hissed from behind the curtain door way, "I need to speak with you." Martin gave a perplexed stare at his brother. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded behind the curtain.  
  
"V-venusians have m-mind cont-trol", Marvin exclaimed to his tall associate in exasperation.  
  
"You're lying", Martin folded his arms across his chest, "you're stuttering."  
  
"I know", he admitted, "I thought maybe if you would think that, then it would be more convincing."  
  
"Convincing to what?" Martin was growing concerned. Marvin took off his helmet as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.  
  
"You're going to convince the Queen that Venna has me under control." Martin's eyes grew large, as he backed up against the stone wall.  
  
"No", he demanded to his brother, "I am not gonna lie for you!"  
  
"It's the only way", Marvin explained, "She'll charge me for treason if they catch me." Martin still shook his head in rejection.  
  
"And if I get caught?"  
  
"You won't!" Marvin smiled, "You're a excellent lire! You've been lying to me for a week on the whereabouts of Dad!"  
  
"No!" Martin turned around, "and that's final." The lieutenant marched back through the curtain as Marvin shook his head. Before he could think anything else, the trumpets sounded off the Mars Anthem as everyone rose in the arena to greet their queen.  
  
"My people", she announced in the utmost of happiness, "you have been summoned here to witness the victory of the Martian Empire on the war with Venus." The crowd chatted with each other in interest as they silenced once more.  
  
"Bring out the prisoner!" the Queen demanded with a clenched fist. The crowd gasped in amazement as two Martian guards dragged in a worn Venusian Queen. They threw her on the ground as Marvin winced toward her cry.  
  
"Queen Venna, you have been a threat of many planets, and the factor that you have been a threat to this planet doesn't place you in our great book as well", the Queen began as the crowd began cheering.  
  
"That's not true", Venna choked out as she lifted her face from the sand, "we have done nothing wrong."  
  
"Tell that to the Leptons, the Gildoos, and the Zephonies", the Queen began listing races that had been destroyed previously, "oh wait, YOU CAN'T CAN YOU!?" The crowd let out another cheer as Venna gazed from the Queen to Marvin.  
  
"Help Me", was all that Marvin could read from her expression. Venna wasn't a murderer to Marvin. She was a beloved friend. Quickly the Martian gazed around the balcony for an idea. Bingo, sitting in Martin's left holster was a Nuronvexor 3000 Plasma Gun. It was the most powerful gun in the Martian handheld artillery.  
  
"Okay, Okay", the Queen chuckled in glee toward the tears racing down Venna's face, "I will make you a deal." Venna and Marvin immediately glared toward the Queen as she began once more.  
  
"You stop your planet's force from wiping out any other planets, and I may let you go."  
  
Marvin's heart sank; he knew that Venna wouldn't be able to do this in a hundred years. He also knew that even though she would lie to be free, he probably wouldn't make it back to Venus. Mars would be destroyed anyway. Either way, both of them were doomed.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Venna sighed heavily as she watched her tears fall in the dirt below her.  
  
"I-I can't", she stammered, "I have no control over it."  
  
"Very well", the Queen sat down as she propped her feet on the banister, "then you will face your penalty!" The crowd gave a huge cheer as the guards left the arena quickly.  
  
"As I said you're majesty", she began as she was filing her nails, "you are our official guest of honor. As our guest of honor you are strictly", she added emphasis on the strict part, "required to test out a new Martian Empire project that is in the works."  
  
"You see my father had this plan of invading Venus with REAL solders. If we did that, then we would loose half our population. Do you understand where I'm going?" Venna shook her head as Marvin glared over toward Martin.  
  
"What is she talking about?" he asked as Martin glanced back.  
  
"It's a project I've been helping on. It's a really good one, trust me!"  
  
"When he died I promised him that I would take on the task of ridding the universe of your rotten race. However I did not want to loose population, so I came up with this." She gave a demanding glace over toward Martin.  
  
"Lieutenant, when you are ready?"  
  
Martin grasped a switch from his pocket as he pressed a large red button. Marvin peered over the banister as he beheld a fearful sight.  
  
A four foot robot hovering two feet off the ground emerged into the arena. It was designed to look like a Martian guard, except for the two plasma blasters attached as arms, and a power core underneath it. The robot was painted the Martian United colors of Red, Orange and Green. Venna rose her head up from the dirt once more as she gasped in fright.  
  
"May I present the future in armored technology for the planet Mars", the Queen announced, "the Centurian Project." The crowd screamed in amusement as the Queen gave a victorious stared down toward Venna. Marvin backed away from the banister as he grasped his brother's neck from behind with force.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Martin shouted as he was pulled from the balcony. The Queen was having a blast, and didn't notice anything.  
  
"How does that thing work?" the small Martian demanded out of Martin. Martin starred into the eyes of his brother. He didn't recognize him. This was indeed a different person from what he had grown up with. Cowering before his younger brother of four years, Martin hit his knees.  
  
"The energy core is in the chest, if you blast it then the robot dies."  
  
"Wonderful!" Marvin dragged him back onto the balcony as Martin gave a confident smile toward the queen below him.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	13. Chapter 15

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Venna sprang up from her grounded spot as the Centurian robot grew closer to her.  
  
"Need not to be afraid you're majesty", the Queen howled in laughter, "it can only hurt you on my command." Still the young queen wasn't going to take any chances. She picked up a stone from the ground as she chucked it straight at the robot's head. Before the stone hit the Centurian robot, its arm rose up in the air as it shot a plasma beam destroying the rock. Venna gave another shriek in terror as she fell to the ground. Hovering like a wasp ready to sting, the robot approached Venna as it shoved its plasma gunned hand two inches in font of Venna's face.  
  
"I'm asking you again Queen Venna", the Queen announced, "Stop that force of yours, and you shall live."  
  
"But I can't!" Venna pleaded in tears as the Queen gave the robot a small signal to fire. Venna starred wide eyed toward the plasma cannon in front of her face. She could see the green inter core begin to heat up. Quickly the young queen threw her whole body to the ground as she could hear the humming sounds of the plasma cannon.  
  
"Marvin!" she shouted out in fright.  
  
Marvin was breathing harder than ever at this moment. He glared down toward the helpless girl and the ground in anxiety to what he was about to do. The Queen on the other hand, was clenching the banister with all her strength. Marvin could almost see her nails embedding themselves within the hard rubble. Martin glared down toward his younger brother, he knew exactly what was about to happen. Before Venna could get out another scream, the humming stopped and the green glow from the gun disappeared. Venna glared up in alarm as she rolled over to prevent the dead robot from falling on her.  
  
The young queen rose up from the dirt as she beheld a confusing sight. The Centurian robot had what looked like a hole from a plasma blast through its chest. Venna glared up toward the royal balcony in amazement, as did the Queen toward her high commander. The entire arena gasped in anger toward what was happening.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" the Queen spoke though clenched teeth toward Marvin, who was holding his brother's plasma gun. Marvin didn't answer. He gave a reassuring glance toward Martin as he jumped down from the balcony. Martin's stomach sank toward what he was doing.  
  
"Stop Him!" the Queen of Mars shouted in fury, as Martin saw his brother hit the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Venna shouted confused of the situation, as Marvin snatched her arm heading for the nearest exit.  
  
"We've got no time", Marvin shouted, "it's up to my bother now!"  
  
By the time that they had left the arena, the Queen had already called upon an army of Centurian robots.  
  
"I want him dead, do you hear me?" she demanded to them, "Do not bring him back here ALIVE!" The Centurians raced onward toward Marvin and Venna.  
  
"You're majesty if I can explain!" Martin was regretting what he was about to do. The Queen spun around to him in anger as he knelt down on one knee.  
  
"My brother is under what they call, Venusian Mind Control", he lied.  
  
"Venusian what?" she screamed in anguish.  
  
"Venusian Mind Control, you're majesty!" Martin shouted, "My brother brought it to my attention a few years back!"  
  
"And just how am I supposed to believe this?" she shouted!  
  
"She said his name!" He was looking for some kind of an excuse.  
  
Meanwhile running for their lives, Marvin and Venna were dodging every blast made from the Centurian robots chasing them.  
  
"Quick in here!" Marvin commanded as they raced into an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"We're trapped!" Venna screamed in panic as Marvin led them behind a few crates, "and just how is your brother helping us!?"  
  
"Venusian Mind Control!" Marvin explained returning shots from the Centurian robots.  
  
"What?" Venna was entirely confused, "we don't have mind control!"  
  
"I know!" Marvin gave a wicked smile, "but the queen doesn't know that!"  
  
Marvin was getting entirely into the gun fight that was commencing that moment. So much that Venna had to move him from getting shot. About twenty minuets had passed as a small beeping sounded off. Marvin glared in frustration toward his gun.  
  
"Almost out of ammo!" He alerted toward Venna, "Won't be long and they'll have us!" Marvin was mistaken, because the moment that he said this, a plasma blast missed his head by three inches hitting a crate behind him.  
  
"What are these?" Venna began picking up the cargo that hit the floor after the blast.  
  
"Cartridges!" Marvin laughed in relief as he replaced the one in his gun, "we're saved!"  
  
"You're majesty I'm serious!" Martin was still explaining, "Marvin isn't a traitor, for crying out loud he brought you Venna. Why would he take her back?"  
  
"Interesting point", the Queen spoke to herself, "but how am I to know this is true?"  
  
"Marvin is the all time expert on Venus my queen", Martin was panting in anxiety; "He may have accidentally taken something on Venus for Venna to control him. I don't really know how to explain it. I'm not the Venusian expert. I just know that Marvin would never do this out of his own free will. Please, you must believe me?"  
  
The Queen gave a hard stare toward the Lieutenant. She looked out the window for a moment and buried her face into her hands to what she was about to do.  
  
"Call them off", she muttered.  
  
"Say what?" Martin couldn't believe she bought it.  
  
"I said call off the Centurians", she bellowed in anger, "I can't afford to loose my only Venusian expert!"  
  
"Yes you're majesty!" Martin sprang into action.  
  
"Something tells me that you might be enjoying this!" Venna pointed out to Marvin as they were still behind the crates in the warehouse.  
  
"I've just never had the chance to be in combat!" Marvin explained as what looked like a deranged smile was stamped onto his coal face. Marvin ran out of ammo again. As he ducked down to change his cartridge, the two stopped what they were doing. The room was completely silent.  
  
"What's going on?" Venna questioned Marvin as they peered over the crates.  
  
"They're gone!" Marvin didn't understand as well. The only being left in the building was Martin, who had called off the robots.  
  
"Get out from there!" he snatched up the small Martian with force, "I have you know I'm risking my neck for you."  
  
"Thanks!" Marvin gave a hard blow to his brother's back as the three ran from the scene.  
  
"I can't go any further with you, or they may become suspicious", Martin explained, "Here's the keys to a ship I have planted on the outskirts of the city. The Queen thinks that you're under the control, so she's called off the army. Make sure you come back, or I'm dead!" Marvin gave a reassuring smile toward Martin as he raced off with Venna.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing", Martin muttered to himself as he turned back toward the Capital City.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	14. Chapter 16

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Ahead in their distance, Marvin and Venna could see the bright purple planet gleaming as though it were welcoming its queen home with open arms.  
  
"You know if the queen finds out what I did, I may be banned from coming back", Marvin thought out loud. Venna's heart sank with anxiety. She blinked a few times surprised by her reaction toward Marvin's statement, and starred out toward the atmosphear. She couldn't understand why she was going though such an emotion over the statement that was just made. Her thoughts led her to believe she wanted to return to Venus, but her heart was leading her in another direction. She felt like taking the controls of the ship from Marvin and running far away so no one could find them.  
  
"You've been quiet the entire time", Marvin broke her of her trance, "are you still shaken up?"  
  
"No", she sighed, "I'm just thinking that's all."  
  
"Don't worry", Marvin reassured her, "we're almost there."  
  
Expecting a welcoming party, Marvin would soon be proven wrong when they would arrive.  
  
"Guards" Dewin came charging onto the landing strip, "Seize him!" Before Venna could counteract against the order, Marvin was tackled by three Venusian guards. They cuffed him as they pressed his face against the pavement.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Venna demanded as they let him go, "he's the one who rescued me!"  
  
"But he's the cause of your kidnapping you're majesty", Dewin defended his orders, "we should reinstate the arena penalty JUST FOR HIM!"  
  
"This is none of your concern Senator!" she shouted back.  
  
"You're safety IS my concern!" Dewin screamed louder in anger, "He's not to be trusted!"  
  
"He's a hero!" Venna got two inches in front of his face screaming like a banshee, "he saved my life! The ones responsible for my capture was a rescue party SEARCHING for him!"  
  
There was a dead silence. Marvin lifted his head from the pavement as the guards followed Venna's orders.  
  
"Escort the Commander to the palace to be cleaned up", Venna lowered her voice calmly, "he is to be rewarded for his heroic efforts." The guards took Marvin away as Venna spun back around toward Dewin.  
  
"As for you", she was huffing in anger, "one more insult toward Marvin or one more insolent remark toward me, and I'll have you placed in custody. Is that clear Dewin!?" The short man didn't answer. Although he gave Venna a piercing stare.  
  
"I said is that clear Dewin!?" she repeated in frustration.  
  
"Yes!" the Senator answered between clenched teeth as he spun around, walking away.  
  
About an hour later Marvin was escorted into the throne room by two guards. The room was decked out in purple as an audience of Venusians clapped toward his appearance. He made his way down a blue carpet as a glowing sight came before him. The Venusian anthem, a melody of the Forbidden Cave lyric, sounded off by trumpets. Marvin's eyes widened as Venna made her appearance in a white, lavender diamond studded gown. Her cape was of lavender chiffon as it treaded ten feet behind her. She wore her hair down in a large braid weaved with white ribbon, as a white gold crown with three large lavender diamonds laid upon her head. Marvin was speechless. He didn't know why, but he could feel his heart rate accelerate, as his hands begin sweating. He gave a large breath of air as he approached Venna, kneeling down on one knee.  
  
"My people", Venna began announcing, "The past two days I was held captive on the planet Mars. I was kidnapped by a search party searching for the Martian that you see before you." Marvin gave a small shutter toward the memory of Venna being held captive. "However in my darkest hour, and in the face of death itself, this brave soul came to my aid. He has come many miles to attempt the rescue of his planet. According to the prophecy made by the Venusian Tablet, 'If he is worthy, he will live. If his sacrifice is in vain, all is lost.' Commander X-23 has indeed proven worthy of the Light." Marvin glared up to see Venna beaming down upon him. She looked like an angel.  
  
"You may rise Commander."  
  
Marvin stood up from his spot as Venna began speaking once more.  
  
"As a token of my appreciation, you shall receive an award for your bravery. I would give you a metal, but I'm afraid that it would be found by your people. I don't want you in trouble for what you have done for me." She glared down toward his hand.  
  
"If you would remove your cuff and glove?" she requested with a smile.  
  
Marvin took off the piece of armor, as he did the glove.  
  
"Hold out your hand?"  
  
Marvin held out his palm as she began once more.  
  
"I am bestowing upon you the Venusian Mark"  
  
The crowd gasped. Dewin, who was in a corner observing, glared in disbelief.  
  
"No outsider has ever received the Venusian Mark. It's a mark given to a person of worth. A person who has done something phenomenal. Saving my life is just that", Venna was still beaming.  
  
Venna held her hand straight up as though she was about to high five Marvin. Marvin followed the move, as she placed her palm against his. Immediately Marvin could feel a cold sensation caressing his hand. The feeling soon moved into his arm, and further in his body. He looked to see his hand was a glowing purple, as was Venna's. She gave a smile as Marvin laced his fingers with hers. The crowd glared at each other in surprise toward the gesture, as Venna gave a blushing grin toward her friend. Even Dewin was starring at the gesture Marvin had made. He crossed his arms as he gave an agitated growl toward the two, leaning up against a pillar. Venna let go, as the sensation moved back into Marvin's hand. The glow left as Marvin turned his hand over. Imprinted upon his palm was a purple symbol of a moon and planet. The moon was crescent, and the plant stood upon the top point of the moon.  
  
"This will be your ticket into the light", Venna whispered, "You're ready."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	15. Chapter 17

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Venna made sure that Marvin's ship was stocked for the journey ahead of him. Before the small Martian left the planet, Venna brought him aside.  
  
"I want to thank you again", she smiled.  
  
"It was nothing", Marvin returned the grin, "I knew you were innocent." He turned to leave for his ship as Venna grasped his arm.  
  
"Don't take off that glove for anyone", she requested, "I just can't bare to loose you."  
  
Marvin stood perplexed toward Venna's statement. She did too, as she covered her mouth in amazement. Marvin glared around the area for people watching. Quickly he leaned toward Venna as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" he assured her, "if I don't return back home, Martin's going to get in trouble, and I don't want anything to happen to him."  
  
"I understand", she smiled amazed by the gesture; "I'll see you then!" Marvin gave a small smile as he raced back to his ship.  
  
As Marvin was flying home, he caught sight of Mars.  
  
"What the?" he gasped in fright as he beheld a fearful sight.  
  
Mars was glowing both red and purple. It appeared to be covered only two thirds red. Marvin's stomach turned. The Light was already beginning to set is toll on the planet.  
  
Marvin soon arrived back home to be welcomed by the Queen and Martin.  
  
"The Queen's been worried sick", Martin gave his brother a hug as he whispered to him, "I suggest you fake a headache."  
  
"Oh my head", Marvin gave a groan as he stumbled over toward the Queen of Mars.  
  
"What did she do to you?" the Queen was in a frenzy to get Marvin medical attention, "did they hurt you at all?"  
  
"I d-don't remem-ember a-anything", Marvin was beginning to stutter from his fib. Martin's eyes widened in fear toward Marvin's lack of lying skills. However, the Queen shrugged it off as a side affect from the mind control and had Marvin escorted to a guest room in the palace.  
  
Later that day Marvin and Martin were called to the throne room. Sitting upon her throne was the Queen, as usual. She was surrounded by two Martian Guards, and two Centurian robots. However, what was different was the visitor at the bottom of the throne stairs. Marvin joined his queen next to the throne, as did Martin.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin", the Queen announced. She looked down toward her company as she began.  
  
"You have served me well stranger. You're quadrants on the whereabouts of Queen Venna were precise. Yet, why do you return. More news perhaps?"  
  
Marvin starred wide eyed toward the being. This was the person that gave away Venna's whereabouts. The being wore a dark blue hooded cape, with gold trim. He was stout, and held a crooked smile underneath the garment. There was a darkened presents about him. Marvin got cold chills from even thinking about him.  
  
"There's a traitor within your council", the being spoke in a grungy voice, "I just wanted you to know that before it was too late."  
  
"A traitor?" the Queen's eyes widened in disbelief. Marvin began to breathe heavily as he exchanged fearful glances with his brother.  
  
"This traitor has been a beloved friend toward the Queen of Venus ever since he stepped foot on her planet!"  
  
"Out with it!" she demanded, "Who is the traitor."  
  
"Why, you're majesty?" the being smiled, "you must be blind! The person stands before you in a cold sweat!" She gave a confused face.  
  
"You're Commander", the being smiled devilishly as the Queen straightened her self up, and giving a piercing glance toward Marvin.  
  
"He lies!" Marvin defended himself, sweating hard and pointing, "he has no proof!"  
  
"How am I to know this is true?" the Queen turned toward the strange being, "do you have proof that my Commander is in league with the Venusian Empire?"  
  
"I'm an eye witness", the man spoke loudly, "I have been watching the two closely, and if I may add? They are VERY close indeed."  
  
Anger was swelling up in Marvin. Martin gave a worried look to his brother. He needed an answer from Marvin quick. What was he supposed to do now? Marvin starred toward the being as he clenched his marked fist in fury. He wanted so bad to pounce onto the stranger. Yet, he also wanted to leave the room before the Queen would find out anything else about him.  
  
"That's not enough proof, sir", the Queen announced, "I never go by hearsay."  
  
"If you are so sure Commander", the person smiled toward Marvin, "then show her your hand." Immediately the Queen spun around toward Marvin in interest.  
  
Thought after thought was racing though Marvin's mind. How was he going to get out of this mess? Still Martin gave his brother a searching glare as Marvin returned the same. He was stuck. Marvin didn't know what to do now. Panting very hard and sweating, the Martian took off one of his cuffs, and the glove after.  
  
"What's supposed to be on his hand?" The Queen eagerly questioned, "I see nothing!"  
  
"It's not on that hand, that's why", the smile disappeared from the strangers face as he returned a piercing scowl toward the Martian before him.  
  
Marvin closed his eyes searching for a solution. Not even a bolt of Light could help him now. Reluctantly the Martian took off his last cuff, and took off the last of his gloves. The Queen and Martin gasped to see the purple marking upon Marvin's hand.  
  
"Traitor!" she accused through clenched teeth, "and how long has this been happening!?"  
  
Marvin couldn't lie anymore. He starred daggers toward the stranger as he moved the glance toward the Queen.  
  
"For five days now", he confessed in a low voice, "but if you would let me explain?"  
  
"You've explained enough", the Queen spoke calm in anger, "Commander, I am stripping you of your rank, and am placing you under arrest." She turned toward Martin.  
  
"And you, for being an accomplice in this serious offence, I am stripping you too of your rank and am placing you under arrest as well." She turned toward her guards.  
  
"Get them out of my face!"  
  
The guards snatched up the brothers as they escorted them out of the throne room. Before Marvin left, he glanced back toward the stranger, who was cackling wildly under his blue and gold hooded cape.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	16. Chapter 18

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Not another word out of you!" the Martian guard sneered toward Marvin and Martin as he slammed the cell door, "and to think, we actually trusted you!"  
  
"No one asked for your opinion!" Martin couldn't help but blurt out. This was the same guard that gave him trouble over seeing Martha the week before. The guard stormed off as Martin relaxed his anger to a timid frustration. He glared over toward the window as he couldn't help but feel his brother's pain.  
  
Marvin's eyes became glassy as he glanced out into the city before him.  
  
"It's over", he choked out feeling desperate and weak. The young Martian rose up from his spot as he slumped onto his cot. Marvin gave an immense sigh as he felt himself welling up. His lip quivered as he felt tears of sadness stream down his face. Curling himself up into a helpless ball of Martian, Martin could hear a faint whimper in his brother's voice.  
  
"I failed you mom", he could hear Marvin cry softly.  
  
"Hey", Martin spoke lively as he could feel himself welling up too, "on the bright side, Venna's gonna be alright!" Marvin felt his stomach sank. He didn't even think about the danger that Venna was still in.  
  
"He's gonna kill her", Marvin rolled over toward his brother; "I know it!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who ever that guy was", Marvin rose up from the bed, "the one that turned us in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He turned her in, remember", Marvin felt a surge of strength flow though him, "I've got to get to her before it's too late!"  
  
"Its nightfall Marv", Martin tried to ease his worries, "we need to get some rest!"  
  
"No!" Marvin felt a rush of panic in his mind, "we don't have time! The light is going to strike in less than twenty four hours!"  
  
"What LIGHT?" Martin jumped up exasperated, "I've been hearing things about it, but no one's telling me anything! Not even Martha........... I mean mom!"  
  
Marvin opened his mouth to begin as a voice sounded off from across the prison.  
  
"Marvin your chance isn't though for you!" the voice echoed like a song, Marvin knew it was his mom crying out, "Venna is waiting Marvin. You will be set free soon. Take heed in everything that happens within the next seven hours." Marvin smiled in relief; his mother was telling them exactly what they needed to hear.  
  
"Martin!" she began once more, "protect your bother. It is your job to make sure he makes it back to Venus, or we are done for!" Martin grasped the bars to his cell door in alert.  
  
"What is going to happen?" he shouted out.  
  
"You're brother is the key in a prophecy made two thousand years ago. He is the only one that can save our existence. He has the mark Martin, and he must use it!" Martin glared down toward his brother as Marvin was observing the purple mark on his palm.  
  
"It was a gift", he explained, "for saving her life."  
  
The shouting stopped as a crowd of prisoners cheered out in glory within their cells. Marvin and Martin glared toward each other with a new found hope that they may get though this thing after all.  
  
"So when is this supposed to happen?" the young Martin glared toward his brother.  
  
"I have to be on Venus in thirteen hours. There is a cave that I have to visit. I have to step into the life force of the planet to counteract against the attack on us."  
  
"So this is what this is all about", Martin couldn't believe the revelation that had came to him, "this whole thing has been about you. From the very beginning when mom placed you in my arms." Marvin nodded his head.  
  
"Pretty wild hu?" Martin shook his head in frustration as he smiled down to his brother.  
  
"Let's get some rest first", he took the top bunk as the two fell asleep.  
  
Mean while in her cell, Maggie smiled wildly toward the response that she had received. She slumped on her cane toward her bed, as she laid to rest. The elderly woman gave a huge sigh as she glanced out her window one last time. Thoughts were racing through her mind like a movie without sound.  
  
"I told you Melvin", she though out loud with a victorious grin, "he was the one." The woman gave a chuckle as she shut her eyes.  
  
"My work here is done", she gave a small sigh of relief as she fell into her forever slumber.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	17. Chapter 19

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The seven hours had passed rapidly as the city was noticing something different about the atmosphere above them. Even the Queen, who was up all night, was wondering about it.  
  
"It's purple", she muttered under her breath, "If I would have only destroyed her when I had the chance." Beating herself up over the events that were occurring, the young queen slumped into her throne. She glared out into the magenta sky. She knew it was going to be solid violet within minuets.  
  
The town's people were in a rut as well. Each of them glared out of their windows, and gathered in the streets in awe toward the sky. The night sky was rapidly changing into a bright lavender color. Martin, who was awoken by the bright sky as well, shoved Marvin out of his snooze.  
  
"Marvin", he whispered, "hey, wake up!" Marvin lifted his eyes to see the room reflecting the violet light from outside. At first he thought he was back at Venna's palace, but jumped up in anxiety realizing he was very wrong.  
  
"What's happening?" he rushed over toward the window in fright. He saw the citizens below them glaring up toward the sky.  
  
"Hey!", Marvin screamed out toward the crowd, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" The people weren't listening. Marvin was breathing heavily as he tried to get the attention of one of the guards.  
  
"Please, you have to let me out of here!", he pleaded, "this is life and death!"  
  
"Sorry pal", the same guard from before laughed, "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!" Marvin gave an exasperated sigh of panic as he rushed by Martin.  
  
"What's going on!?" he was panicking as well.  
  
"It's going to strike!" Marvin was practically running circles around the cell, "How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Don't look at me!" Martin was becoming more excited. Marvin threw himself against the wall as he slid down to the floor.  
  
"Mom!" he moaned, "get me out of here!" Martin lowered his head toward Marvin's cry. When all at once Marvin gave a yelp in pain. Martin sprang back up toward the small Martian. He was bent over holding his hand in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?", Martin rushed toward his side, as his brother gave another piercing yelp. Marvin opened his hand to see that his palm was glowing lavender. The light was so intense, both Martians could have gone blind starring at it for so long. The pain quickly formed into the same cold sensation that surged though Marvin's hand when Venna bestowed him the mark. Both Martians rose up glaring once more out of the window.  
  
Racing ghastly toward the city was a huge cloud of purple. Marvin's eyes widened as he gripped his hand in alarm. The cloud had bright white lightning bolts blasting from it. The two glared toward each other wide eyed as the cloud came to a halt above the city.  
  
Backing up from the window Marvin was more frightened than ever. In his mind he felt that it was too late for all of them, but in his heart he could still feel the sensation from his hand. The sensation was almost of a sign that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Alright was the key sign that Marvin needed. He couldn't take this sensation as an indication of hope; he needed something more. He glared toward Martin as though he was looking for a signal of some kind, when all at once his sign appeared from no where.  
  
Power to our person's might,  
  
Spirits please bring wrong to right.  
  
Hope can be both far and near,  
  
To the helpless ones who shed the tears  
  
When protection comes we are the blessed  
  
For the power comes to who possessed  
  
Spirits serve for every life,  
  
For protection from our holy light.  
  
The song was sounding off in Marvin's head like a choir. His eyes became misty as they grew wide. Martin starred puzzled toward his brother as what looked like a relieved smile stretched across his blackened face. Marvin now knew what the song was meaning after waiting for so long. He was the mighty person that the power was given to, and he was to bring this long termed wrong to right. His hope was carried far from Venus to Mars, and it was up to him to protect the helpless Martians before him. Marvin was to bless these innocent people with his power by overtaking this evil at hand. So the light could serve the Martians by giving them protection instead of destruction.  
  
His brother gave a sigh of relief as he witnessed his brother's change of behavior. A relieved burst of laughter came over Marvin, as he glanced down toward his palm once more. Passing his brother, the small Martian placed his palm onto the hard stone of the prison wall. Cracks of purple light filled the wall, as it crumbled to gravel. Marvin gave a smile of hope toward his brother, as Martin glared toward Marvin with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"How'd you do that?" was all he could choke out.  
  
"I'll have to explain later!", he snatched his brother's arm as they raced from the building in a frenzy.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile the Queen was panicking in her throne room. Her servants couldn't understand why she was acting so unusual. However she knew what was about to happen.  
  
"There's no escape", she thought out loud in tears, "I'm the only one who knows!"  
  
She glared out toward the cloud as a opening began to appear. Her lip quivering and hands shaking she gave a small wince at the sight, as her tears began to poor harder than before.  
  
----  
  
Marvin and Martin stopped dead in the streets on the way to the Martian landing strips. Marvin stepped away from his brother as he felt his hand wince in pain again. The mark was telling him to keep moving.  
  
"Come on!" he snatched his brother's arm once more, "we've got to get out of here!"  
  
The crowd was still in the streets awing at the "beautiful" spectacle they were all gazing at. Until all of a sudden a beam of light began to appear from the opening.  
  
At the landing strip, Marvin and Martin had finally come upon a small vessel to escape in. Before they opened the ship, a huge explosion sounded off from behind both of them. Martin glared over his shoulder to view a horrific sight. A huge laser-like tornado was charging though the city, leaving nothing behind.  
  
-----  
  
"You're majesty", one of the guards came to her aid, "we've got to get you out of here before it's too late!"  
  
"But what about the people?", she could hear frightening screams of agony in the streets, "Someone must help them!"  
  
"You're safety comes first m'lady!", the guard snatched her up as they charged though the blasts of the Light onto the palace. They threw her into a ship, as they blasted off into the sky like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"She's behind this", the Queen of Mars sulked as she gazed out the window toward her once beautiful and living planet, "she'll pay for this, I swear!" She spun around toward the pilot in fury.  
  
"Take me to Venus!" she bellowed out in tears, "I want to speak to the Queen!"  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	18. Chapter 20

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Venna was still back at her palace where Marvin had left her. She was pacing the floor worriedly as her eyes kept glancing toward her clock.  
  
"The fog has already left", she thought, "I wonder if he made it out in time." Her worried thoughts came to a halt as the Martian Queen barged through her throne room doors.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" she stormed three inches into Venna's face.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself", Venna backed away as she sat down on her throne. A straight and emotionless glare upon her, "If you didn't kidnap me and declared war upon us, the light wouldn't have touched you!"  
  
"You could have stopped it!" the Queen was screaming out in fury, "this is all your doing, you maniacal wench!"  
  
"NO!" Venna could take no more of the Queen's mouth. She sprang up into the Mars Queen's face in fury. Watery eyes upon the Venusian's face, as she brought herself to the Queen's eye level, "I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER IT!" She was huffing in anger, "you didn't believe me!"  
  
The Queen stood back from Venna's outburst as tears were still pouring down her face. "Then how do we stop it!?" she pleaded, "My people are dying! There must be some way."  
  
Venna calmed herself as she glanced helplessly toward the marble flooring of her throne room. The Queen gave a deep breath as she saw Venna's expression of hatred mellow down to a mere frustration.  
  
"Where is your commander!?" Venna questioned with a deep breath, "did you bring him with you, or is he on another vessel?" The Queen didn't answer. Silence rose in the throne room as two Martian guards that were escorting the Queen glared toward each other in anxiety. Venna arched her eyebrows as she gave her a perplexed stare.  
  
"Where's Marvin?" her lip was quivering, as her anger was slowly rising again toward the situation. Still the Queen didn't give a reply.  
  
"Where is your commander?" Venna glanced over to one of the Martian guards with her teeth clenched, "it is crucial that he is here!"  
  
"He's no longer a commander you're majesty", one of the guards answered lowering his head, "he was placed under arrest for treason to the Mars Empire." Venna couldn't believe her ears. Spinning her head back toward the queen, Venna backed away in disbelief as she fell into her throne.  
  
"Why do you need him?" the Queen of Mars was speaking calmly now, still crying. Venna rubbed her face hard in worry. She gave another piercing glance toward the Mars Queen as she glared out the window toward the Venusian yellow sky.  
  
"He was supposed to stop all of this from happening. That's why I gave him...."  
  
"The purple mark on his hand?" the Queen finished her statement.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Venna starred wide eyed toward the Queen's words.  
  
"Someone came to the palace and told me of it. That is why I arrested him."  
  
"Only a Venusian would know of that mark", Venna thought to herself out loud, "but how would anyone else know, except maybe...."  
  
"Maybe what?" the Queen was eager to know about everything that was going on.  
  
"Not maybe what", Venna corrected snatching the Queen's arm, "Maybe who."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	19. Chapter 21

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Just on the outskirts of the Capital City of Venus, Marvin and Martin's vessel was landing in a grassy opening.  
  
"Where are you going?" Martin rose up from his seat as Marvin sprinted from the ship.  
  
"Just stay with the ship!"  
  
"No!" Martin shouted in protest, "I'm sick and tired of being in the dark on this matter! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No your not!" Marvin stomped back toward his brother.  
  
"Am too!" Martin put his nose in the air.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Get back in the ship!"  
  
"You gonna make me shorty!?"  
  
"I out rank you!"  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
"Get back on the ship Martin!"  
  
"No!" Martin shoved his brother on the ground, "Mom said I'm here for your protection!" Marvin gave a flustered sigh as he kicked the dirt with the heel of his shoe, his brother was right. The young Martian reluctantly dusted himself off as he snatched Martin's arm.  
  
"Well, if you're coming, keep up! I'm not coming back for you!"  
  
"Righto!" his brother replied in victory.  
  
They spent a good half hour wandering though the forest outside the city. They came upon an opening as Martin gasped toward what he was seeing. The Queen's ship was parked right where they were standing. Marvin didn't notice in time, as he was tackled down by two Martian guards, who were left behind to guard the vessel. As small as the Martian was, he easily squirmed from their brutal grasp as he sprinted again for the forest. Martin gasped in horror as the two rose up to charge for him.  
  
"Marvin, go!" Martin threw himself at the guards knocking them off guard, "I'll hold them off!" The Martian didn't look back, he was afraid that his will would set him off course to help his brother, yet his mother's words echoed again in his mind.  
  
"Martin", he could hear her talk to his brother back at the prison,"It is your job to make sure he makes it back to Venus, or we are done for!" The young Martian knew Martin was to protect him, even at cost of his own freedom.  
  
At last Marvin made it to the forbidden cave. He stopped dead in his tracks as he tried to gain courage to confront the vicious light. Slowly but surely he made his way into the cave. His glowing palm was now glowing brighter then ever as he glanced down toward it.  
  
"I hope I know what I'm doing", he thought out loud as his body began to relax its timid aggravation. He could hear the voices sounding off again in his head. The beautiful melody that raced though his soul only a week before haunted his memory. Everything that was about to commence now, was defiantly supposed to happen. Yet his soul was still not at ease. He knew some where, and some how, something did not feel right about this. Clenching his palm with his other hand Marvin closed his eyes absorbing the song that was being sounded off in his head. Nothing was turning him back now. For twenty-one years he was in the dark on what was to become of him. The moment of truth was right in front of him. Marvin opened his eyes with a small sigh, as he was struck in the back, slamming him straight into the rocky wall beside him..........................  
  
To be continued.... 


	20. Chapter 22

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Ugh", Marvin raised his face from the ground, "my head." He glared helplessly around the opening of the cave in wary to what was going on.  
  
"I knew it", he thought to himself, "Something bad is going to happen!" He lifted himself up from the rocky floor as another swipe of something hard nailed him in the leg, sending him down again.  
  
"Who's there?" Marvin demanded holding his knee in pain, "I demand to know who you are!" Still no answer. Sweat poring down his forehead, Marvin lifted himself up again. Yet, when the hard object came swerving back toward him, Marvin ducked the blow as it hit the stony wall. Dust and particles from the cave rained down on his head as he glared up. Standing in the light was a silhouette of a figure very familiar to Marvin. The being strolled toward Marvin as he slammed the end of his staff on the floor creating an echo. The staff stood taller than the being. Upon the top of the staff were a wooden crescent moon and a small planet on the top point. The exact symbol on Marvin's palm. The Martian gave a hard swallow as the being lifted the staff, pointing the end straight at Marvin's face. He recognized the being alright; it was the same man that turned him into the Queen for treason.  
  
"What do you want with me?" the Martian bellowed out in anger.  
  
"I don't want you!" the being roared with his hood over his face. Marvin could see his clenched teeth from underneath the robe. There was a moment of silence. The being shot a huge bolt of lightning from the staff as it hit Marvin. The man fell to the ground again in pain as the being began once more.  
  
"Ever since the first day you walked into this prophecy, you've been a thorn in my backside", he shot another bolt, "I almost had it!" He clenched his fist in fury toward Marvin.  
  
"Every plan ruined by you! Curse your insolent mother for making you the chosen one!" He zapped Marvin once more. The Martian glared up toward the being.  
  
"Even now you've become more of a problem. I almost had it! The throne of Venus was almost mine. All I had to do was rid it of it's Queen, and you took that from me as well!" Again, he shot the lighting toward Marvin. The Martian squealed out in agony as the being lifted him from the ground, slamming him repeatedly into the rocky wall, and then dropping him.  
  
Gaining a breath of air Marvin choked, "It was you. You killed Venna's parents!" A maniacal laughter echoed from the being.  
  
"Kelroy was nothing more than a pawn in my plan", his voice crept though the room, "He was a fool. He had no idea that all this time I suckered him into letting me into the palace. He had no clue that I ruled above him."  
  
A mocking sensible tone rose over the man, "However what really killed Kelroy was the factor that he threw that stupid party! I almost had victory. Every assassin in the galaxy was out for a reward on his head. Then he had to go noble and reassure them all that it was okay."  
  
He gave another evil giggle. "All this time he had no idea that his poor helpless and devoted servant was using the light at his own command, and destroying the planets around him."  
  
Marvin eyes widened in revelation. Quickly ignoring the pain in his body he spun his face toward the figure before him. Another smile stretched across the man's hooded face as he gave a snarl.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	21. Chapter 23

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 23  
  
More angry than in pain, the Martian rose up from the ground supporting himself upon the wall.  
  
"Dewin", he muttered to himself. The man bellowed out in an immense screech of laughter.  
  
"So", he announced, "the little twit told you what happened." The man laughed again as Marvin could feel his anger flow inside him.  
  
"I thought the light had a mind of it's own", he bellowed out in anguish, "That it was a living and breathing source of energy."  
  
"It is", the man smiled wickedly, "but I've learnt to harness the light's power into my staff. Note the symbol, very much like the one on your hand."  
  
"You're not gonna get away with this Dewin", Marvin was filling more with rage, "You cant kill me. I have a prophecy to for fill!"  
  
"Prophecy shomphecy", Dewin removed his hood with a sneer and wave toward the air, "my ancestor made that prophecy two thousand years ago. My family is known for making many mistakes in life."  
  
"Then what makes you so sure you're right about me?" Another laugh came from Dewin as he gripped his staff in frustration.  
  
"I have the light to tell me what is going to happen", his smile disappeared and usual pouting glare came upon him, "you are unwise to test my power."  
  
"You cant kill me with your power", Marvin gave a small sarcastic glare, "note that I'm still alive!" The smile reappeared upon Dewin's face.  
  
"Fool", he shook his head with a grin, "that's only a mere fraction of what I can do."  
  
"You don't control it", Marvin sputtered though clenched teach, "It is a force on it's own. Eventually it will consume you!"  
  
"Don't question my abilities!" Dewin's smile vanished once more, "You're nothing but a pathetic little Martian. What would you know about the light?" Marvin was quiet. All he knew was what he learnt from the limited amount of information on Mars as a boy, and what Venna told him before.  
  
"Exactly", Dewin raised his staff high, "and you will pay for your insolence!"  
  
As hard as he could, Dewin slammed the staff's end into the ground. A huge bolt of Purple light raced toward the young Martian cracking the ground above it. Marvin's eyes widened as he could feel a gust of wind coming from the angry energy toward him. He shut his eyes tightly. He didn't know why he closed his eyes. Was it to escape pain? In his mind he thought so, but he also knew that the light would kill him on impact. For a moment he could feel vibrations of the grounded bolt, but then at once ceased.  
  
Marvin opened his eyes to see the light shinning thought the ground right below him. The bolt dug around him, and re-entered the path once more. Dewin glared in confusion to what was happening. Then all at one let out a horrific and piercing scream. The light was headed straight back to him. The short Venusian struggled to get away, but it still followed. Marvin's eyes widened in terror toward the sight as he shielded his eyes toward what was about to commence.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", he heard Dewin squeal out in pain. Still the little Martian wouldn't dare glare up. When the light struck Dewin, it sent him flying straight into the wall at warp speed with a glowing fiery streak of lightning. A huge explosion sounded off as Marvin screamed out in fright.  
  
When the light dimmed back down, Marvin opened his eyes to see a skeleton plastered upon the rocky cave, as though it were a fossil. Hanging from the bones was Dewin's royal robes, and singed emerald green hair. Imbedded amongst the rock was Dewin's staff. Safely lodged, so no one could remove it. Marvin blinked a few times in confusion. He gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the wall. The song was returning back into the cave as Marvin glared out toward a familiar sight. The ray of light that he almost touched just a week before this adventure was beaming out of the ground, more beautiful than ever.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	22. Chapter 24

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Copyright Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Almost there!" Venna assured the Queen as they traveled though the forest. Out of no where the two were knocked to the ground by two Martian guards, and a tired Martin.  
  
"X-11!" the Queen was a little relieved to see Martin, "where is the commander?"  
  
"Marvin?" Venna spun from the Queen's request to face Martin, "Is he here?"  
  
"You're majesties?" Martin was panting in exhaustion, "Marv is probably at the cave." He turned to Venna, "I'm Marv's brother Martin."  
  
"Martin", the young queen smiled, she realized now who he was, "come with me, we're on our way right now."  
  
"Go back to your posts", the Mars Queen demanded out of her subjects, "Await my orders there!" The two guards bowed toward their ruler, as they hurried off. Venna again grasped the Queen's arm as she sprinted back into the foliage.  
  
______________  
  
Marvin rose up from his spot as the pain in his body disappeared. He glared almost hypnotized by the song and the huge ray. Slowly he stepped over toward the light as he swallowed in a reassured confidence.  
  
"It just saved you", he coached himself, "It cant hurt you now." Marvin closed his eyes walking into the beam, as he felt a sudden plunge. The sensation felt almost as though he was doused with a huge bucket of ice water. The song was now playing so loud, his ears were ringing. Marvin squirmed a little from the feelings, but at once relaxed.  
  
"Everything's okay", a voice filled his head, "you're going to be fine."  
  
______________  
  
"Here we are," Venna was still dragging the worn out Queen by the arm, "the forbidden cave."  
  
"What is it?" the Queen questioned the young girl as Venna gave a meek smile.  
  
"It's everything to us. Marvin should be in there right now."  
  
The two queens, Martin, and the two Martian guards that were escorting the queen, raced into the cave as they could hear the melody play in their ears.  
  
Venna came to a screeching halt as she began to breath heavily.  
  
"It's beautiful", she whimpered to herself as tears of emotion seemed to take over her presence. The Queen of Mars just stared perplexed toward her, then noticed her commander in the middle of the beam.  
  
Marvin's soul seemed to calm down quite a bit after all of the excitement that he had experienced within the last five hours. Every memory of his journey seemed to echo in his mind, but his heart didn't seem to care about it. He was here now. He was where he needed to be all along.  
  
Even the Queen of Mars was becoming overwhelmed with emotion and pride. Viewing this miracle was more than enough to calm her feelings over the situation. She bit her lip eagerly as both Venna and she glared toward each other perplexed on what was happening.  
  
Marvin's body was slowly being lifted off the ground of the cave. He could feel the weight lifting off his feet as he could sense the cold sensation entering his body once more. The two queens stared in awe as Marvin began spinning in mid air at a high speed.  
  
"What's happening?" the Queen of Mars pleaded eagerly.  
  
"I...", Venna spit out, "I don't know."  
  
All at once Marvin's body came to a halt as a huge red ray of light exploded from his chest into the air. The explosion roared loudly in the cave as the gusty wind nearly threw the spectators against the floor and wall. As the rest shielded their eyes, Venna gave a wide eyed smile as tears were streaking down her face. A huge surge of power raced though the woman's body.  
  
"Could this be what he feels?" she thought to herself as more tears emerged. She didn't dare blink.  
  
This red light was no ordinary light. It shot out of Marvin like a cannon and raced for the sky like lightning. The bolt made it's way out into the atmosphere as it headed for Mars. Hitting the planet with a shock wave, the bolt made it's way across every stream, plain, and desert that Mars had to offer. Like some sort of magic, buildings were being re built on their own. Crops and foliage were re growing at an accelerated rate. The purple landscape that the light had bestowed upon the planet was slowly dissolving back into it's fiery color, and the population of the planet were waking back up from their horrific deaths. The red light surged back though the clouds after it's job was finished. As it came back to Venus, it surged back into Marvin, slamming him into the ground.  
  
Venna's eyes grew wider than they already were. Slowly the purple light faded as a ray of sunshine beamed down upon Marvin as though it were a light from heaven. Regaining her courage, Venna swallowed hard as she crawled over to the small man.  
  
"Marvin?" she whispered softly as she scooped him into her arms. Unfortunately there was no reply. Venna began breathing heavily as she slightly shook him by the shoulders.  
  
"Marvin?" she began to cry again, but Marvin was lifeless.  
  
Martin alarmed by Venna's cry, lifted his head to the two. His mouth fell open as he too almost cried on what happened. His brother, his only companion left, was laying in Venna's grasp, dead.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	23. Chapter 25

Marvin the Martian and the Martian Queen are copyrighted to Warner Bros 2004  
  
The Co-stars of this story are of My Property Jenny M. Stead 2004  
  
Thank You  
  
Light  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Venna could feel herself tremble as Marvin's lifeless body didn't respond to any kind of cry she had. Embracing the Martian she let out a horrid cry.  
  
"You cant die Marvin!" she pleaded, "not now, not ever! You've done so much. I love you!" Martin lowered his head as he tried so hard to keep back his tears. His only friend in the world was gone.  
  
Then all at once the room filled once more with the soft melody. Venna rose her head up as her eyes widened toward what was coming out of the ground. A soft crystal-like fog was rising further into the cave. Changing colors like a rainbow, it began to make it's way back to Marvin. Venna, the Queen, and Martin gazed upon it's beauty as it gently dived into the small Martian.   
  
"What happened?", Marvin gasped out loud regaining conciseness.   
  
"MARV!!!!!!!!", his older brother tackled him out of Venna's arms, "YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Of course I am!", he scratched his head confused of the situation, "why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Marvin!", the Queen of Mars bowed down to the small Martian's feet, "Thank you so much. The planet Mars owes everything to your heroic efforts. I'm so sorry for doubting you."  
  
"It's okay," Marvin smiled, "we were all deceived somehow."  
  
"As a token of my appreciation, I am willing to make you my high commander again", she turned her gaze to Martin, "and I shall reinstate your rank as well X-11."  
  
"Yes you're grace", Martin nodded his head toward his Queen.  
  
"Absolutely", Marvin smiled as he set his view to Venna, who was glowing with happiness.  
  
"But", the Queen added, "if you choose to go back to Mars, you must never set foot on Venus, or speak to a Venusian again." Marvin's mouth dropped, as did Venna's.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Due to this interplanetary experience," the Queen explained, "we cannot be in alliance with Venus. I don't want another incident like this to happen."  
  
"But so many people do not know", Venna tried to reason, "They will be blinded by the lies. That's dangerous, and could cause another incident."  
  
"I am willing to bargain with that", the Queen spoke loudly and sternly, "the choice is yours commander. Come with me, and be the highest ranking officer in my army. Or stay here, and….."  
  
"Be the emperor", Venna finished.   
  
The Queen's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Marvin spun back in disbelief toward Venna.  
  
"I am willing to give my hand in marriage Marvin", Venna spoke with a smile on her face, "As I said before, I love you."  
  
"Whoa", Marvin raised his hands to back anyone near him off, "give me some time to think this over!"  
  
"You must choose now", the Queen demanded with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Do what you think is right", Martin smiled.   
  
"But what about….."  
  
"Never mind me", Marvin raised his hand to shush him, "I have my own path. You have yours." Marvin lowered his head toward Martin's as his brother embraced him tightly.  
  
"You'll always be my little brother", he smiled as Marvin turned his head toward the Queen.  
  
"I choose to go back to Mars."  
  
"I'm sorry Venna", he turned to her as Venna began to cry, "I have to go. I'm the only Martian on Mars that knows what you are really about. I have to spread this knowledge to the next generation."  
  
He leaned in closer.  
  
"I don't want our next meeting to be like this one", he gave a smile, as she returned a choke of laugher.  
  
"I will always remember you", Venna whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"I will you", Marvin stopped her as he softly kissed her forehead, "Until, we meet again, someday."  
  
"Very well", the Queen announced, "we leave now!"   
  
Venna cried helplessly in the arms of one of her handmaidens as Marvin didn't look back toward the planet. It would have hurt him too much to see her one last time.  
  
They rose up as flew off into the Venusian sunset like a flash.  
  
Many months passed since Marvin spoke of the incident to his brother. It wasn't until an autumn afternoon that Martin saw his brother at a nearby grave yard, starring over a very familiar tomb stone.  
  
"She would have been proud", Martin smiled as he patted his brother's shoulder.  
  
"She sacrificed everything for us", Marvin lowered his head, "but something tells me she was."  
  
"C'mon", Martin coached the man from the grave yard, "the fellas are throwing a get together in your honor….. High Commander!"  
  
"Sure", Marvin smiled, "I'll be along in just a few."  
  
"Okay as you wish Marv", the young Martian ran off back to his hover car.  
  
Smiling greatly the Martian gazed back toward Maggie's stone.  
  
"Thank you, Mom", he grinned, "I'd be no where without your guidance." Then his eyes caught something within his view. While he had been talking to Martin, someone has snuck a very familiar bouquet of flowers onto the top of Maggie's stone. Marvin recognized these purple flowers on the dingleberry trees on Venus.  
  
"No!", he couldn't believe his eyes, "but how…."   
  
Marvin gazed up toward the sun as a small cloud of purple twisted back into the atmosphere.   
  
The End….. 


End file.
